Don't Make Me Regret It
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: Because of all the shit they've been through, Riley and Huey have grown a brotherhood over the years and they know exactly what girl they want, while Jazmine and Cindy have grown a strong sisterhood and fallen in love with two special brothers; by the last name Freeman. When bad things begin to occur, will love, sisterhood and brotherhood be able to save the day? MCxOC HxOC RxC HxJ
1. Hormones or Naw?

"You're always so lonely, Huey… Just like the moon," she says. Huey says what she gives some thought. Just when Huey is about to speak, she continues, "I know I'm not perfect, but at the end of the day, who is? Sometimes I feel like you're the moon in more than one way because one side of you is always hidden…" her voice trails off into the darkness and she feels someone or something grab her wrist and she can't lose the grip. When she sees who it is, she's amazed on what they're about to do.

\-_-/

Jazmine Dubois was possibly the most naïve child growing up. It surprised everyone that she even reached out to this domestic terrorist at the age of 10. Even after he announced that he was retired, everyone was still amazed. 'We're best friends!' she always claims and Huey just holds his normal scowl. But this wasn't little innocent Jazmine anymore—it was 6 years later—still a bit naïve, yes; but damn how puberty had been good to her! Every guy looked at her with wide eyes as she came down the hallway on her first day of school. Trying to make an impression on everyone for her first day of high school as a junior, she wore floral shorts with yellow, green and pink flowers on them (that were so short that if she bent down you could see her underwear) and a light pink crop top. Cindy McPhearson, her best friend/partner in crime, had been trying to convince her to wear a thong so that they could be twinning but Jazmine insisted that she waited until she was at least 17, although her curves had all come in. Jazmine, being that she was a mulatto, had a large ass and was not 100% sure how to use it out on the dance floor. Cindy on the other hand had a larger ass than most of the black girls in their large high school Jamzine was now seeing as she walked over to hug her partner in crime (p.i.c.). Cindy looked good in her outfit. Since they had coordinated, Cindy was also wearing short-shorts that were white like Jazmine's but with light blue, dark blue and green flowers on them. She wore a royal blue crop top to top it all off. As she approached Jazmine, Cindy called out

"Eyyyy, Jazzayyy!"

"Hey Cindy!" Jazmine replied reeling her in for a hug now realizing that all the guys' eyes were on them… they must look like nothing more than eye-candy to them. Cindy must've noticed the same thing because she soon said

"Watchu lookin' at niggas?!" and then Jazmine and Cindy both saw two special boys emerge from the crowd.

\-_-/

"Huey!" Jazmine squealed running over to hug him. She puts her head on his chest while hugging him; inhaling his toxic scent. He always smells like the same cologne he's been using for quite a few years now. It can get any girl's immediate attention and not to add on to his stunning looks… Now at the height of 6'2, Jazmine watched as he turned more and more handsome right before her very eyes. He had a six pack that Jazmine had recently discovered just a few weeks before in August when they went to the new country club that Wuncler had built (that Granddad, Tom and Sarah were of course members of), he still had his glistening deep red wine eyes, his permanent scowl that actually became rather attractive after a few years, his perfect little nose continued being perfect and his afro which he continued to grow and take care of; not daring to switch his hairstyle anytime soon. The only thing that had changed besides his height and body (on his face) was that he let a few hairs on his neck come in. Jazmine on the other hand tried to change everything about herself to look more appealing to other guys, just in case this whole true-love thing didn't work out. She now went to the hair salon more frequently and kept all the proper equipment at home to tame her hair while it was straight; even though it looked more so wavy because Jazmine's natural hair was always coming in and blending in.

Finally when Jazmine realized that she had been thinking about Huey for a minute straight—while still on him—she quickly shook her head so that the thoughts would escape her mind.

"uhh Jazmine you good?" Huey asked nonchalantly

Jazmine quickly nods and then straightens herself out; pulling down her shorts that rode up while she was on Huey

"just glad to see my best friend accepted a hug after all!" she lies. Her cheeks turn a dark tint of red on her face.

"man I told your gay ass this bitch is in love" Riley "whispers" to Huey before realizing that Jazmine and Cindy had realized as well.

"Am not!" Jazmine protests, her cheeks still blushing a fiery red. Because of this reaction, Huey smirks, causing Jazmine to blush harder, Huey to smirk more, and so on until Jazmine's whole face is as red as a tomato and Cindy interrupts their cycle now talking to Riley.

"Young Reezayyyy! What's the bidness big baby?!" she asks

"damn. I can't believe they ain't dating yet. Must be because of Huey's gay-ass-faggot self." He replies, ignoring her greeting

"mhm. You cold as ice, Reezy."

"Quit playin', quit playin'"

"So how are you, young bull?" she asks

"you know, just rick rossin' it. Not lovin' 'em hoes." He replies

Cindy's mouth drops open and Riley realizes and starts to snicker. Riley looks exactly the same, now a freshman, except for the fact that he too like Huey had grown and was now at 6'0 and he also had a six-pack.

While Cindy quickly closes her mouth, she wonders how he still had the same affect on her. He could make her feel any type of way, and she recalls their interaction the first time he met her. If only she had known it would've made such a big impact on her life…

_Flashback…_

"_your mama got caught giving neck at the Woodcrest country club, and it wasn't your dad" Riley says as his eyes narrow. _

All she remembers is that right after that, she would promise to be his forever; it seemed as though they were already on the same level and on the same page. She didn't care whether or not he knew; all she knew is that she had promised herself to be his and she would be eventually.

After a boring day of classes, the gang meets up at Huey's car. It's a black Lamborghini and Huey keeps it in good shape so it's rather nice and comfy. As Cindy approaches the car, Jazmine tells her

"Halloween's only a day away and we still don't know what we're gonna be!"

"damn our old school for shutting down. Mhm. got me coming in the end of October like it makes sense," Cindy complains.

"Hey Huey, Riley are you-"

"Stop right there," Riley says, "how many times do I gotta go over dis wit you? Young-Reezy or Reezy or Escobar or Esco. Nothing else! You got that, hoe?"

"Shut up, Riley!" Huey yells as they all get in the car. Huey had started to soften up when it came to Jazmine fairly recently. She had been his best friend for six years now—they even had sleepovers together—but for some reason Huey, who knew everything, did not know why all of a sudden he felt that way about Jazmine. _Must be hormones or something _Huey thought as Jazmine took shotgun and Riley came at him with another insult.

"Shut the fuk up McHater," he says "and stick to being your gay-ass-faggot self cuz you too much when you dickriding Jaz," he finishes. Jazmine's mouth now hangs open.

"but I don't even have a-a-a-" she says stumbling over her words still astonished at Riley for going there. She then blushes at the thought of Huey sticking up for her and sucking up to her and she blushes furiously. Huey caught this with his rear view mirror and now leans his head back. _So is it all out in the open? _He asks himself. _No it can't be… just hormones I'm sure just Riley being himself… _but Huey can't help but to think that it might be more than just hormones as he prepares himself to drive away from school.


	2. Riley's Valid Points

"You know I don't care about Halloween, Riley."

"Damn Huey I don't get why you fucking with a real nigga like me like that. We need to show off fo sho; you know what I mean?"

"Shut up Riley."

"Eyyy Huey stop playin'. You know you wanna show off to Jazzy."

"Riley even if I did want to show off to her, through a costume isn't the correct way to come about that."

"Look Huey all I know is that Jazzy and—"

"Jazmine."

"Damn Huey can't even finish my thought. Anyways _Jazmine _and C-Murph are shopping right now for their Halloween shit so you might wanna get on the same page as them; you know what I mean?"

"Man Riley you been hanging out with Flonominal too much."

"Eyyy with the Lethal Interjection Crew back together, man, we doing the most all the time, man. We been coming up with new songs and shit. Yo man that shit is fly, man."

"When does the new album drop? It's called loyals vs royals, right?"

"Yeah! Yeah! We about to have hoes and bitches fighting and more nigga moments than ever which means more money for me!" Riley says, "Ooo new text from C-Murph! Yo she and that little fine yellow ass invited us over. You betta get in your new fresh kicks and get ready to see the only girl that makes your hormones shake!" Huey glares at this.

"Riley never in your life ever ever again call Jazmine a fine yellow ass. I'll give you one exception because you were informing me of something, but do it again and that ass is mine."

"Eww nigga you gay. And Jazzy ain't yours yet so calm the fuck down."

**Author's note: hey guys this is just a filler chapter… new update tonight! But how do you guys like it so far? I'm kinda new although I have read a lot of Boondocks fanfic before so reviews would still be great! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Flashbacks Part 1

The two Freeman boys now walk in the cold to walk across the street to Jazmine's house where Cindy and Jazmine are. Jazmine's dad and mom are out on a date night so Jazmine and Cindy are home alone.

When they get inside the house, they walk in on one of Jazmine and Cindy's twerk sessions—which are really just Cindy trying to show Jazmine "how to use her ass" and Jazmine trying to accomplish that—and the music is so loud that they don't even realize until Huey's hormones took control and he went over to Jazmine to get her to twerk on him until…

"Eyy Jazzy yo man is here!" Cindy and Riley call out in unison just as Huey was getting positioned. Huey shakes his head immediately at the thought of him even doing that to Jazmine and then Jazmine turns around and blushes furiously after she realizes Huey's position which he also changes after he realizes he was still in that position after he shook his head.

"Huey!" Jazmine calls out and jumps on him.

"Uhh hey Jazmine," Huey responds.

"Well we'll just leave you two alone…" Cindy says.

"Huey I'm falling you have to hold me closer."

"Jazmine I don't think I should do that…"

"Fine but when I fall you have to pull me back up."

"Jazmine, I—" just then Jazmine slips and lands on Huey's _warm spot _and to stop her from falling Huey grabs her butt because that's the only place where he'll be able to stop all of her from falling without grabbing multiple body parts and he thinks his hormones will stir to much if he holds too much of her.

"Huey! You're gonna fall too! Be super care—" and just then Huey dropped with Jazmine on top of him, still on his _warm spot_ and Huey gripping Jazmine's ass. _Control yourself, Huey; She's your best friend _Huey thinks.

Jazmine now blushes and giggles then lies on top of Huey moving around on top of him and putting her face in his chest to inhale his toxic scent. They lay like this for about two minutes until Riley and Cindy come out of the kitchen with food in their hands.

"Uhh we entering in on some one on one time, Jazzy?" Jazmine blushes at this and Huey smirks.

"Damn. Just when I thought Huey was officially gay…" Riley states and Huey now blushes realizing he's still gripping Jazmine's ass. Jazmine's eyes are closed now and Huey wonders if she's asleep.

"Jazmine, get up!" Huey exclaims.

"You must kiss the princess for her to awake," Jazmine replies.

"Damn, Jazmine. This is just like when we were little and you made me reenact fairytales with you."

"Eyyyy Huey's right; it is!" Riley says, "Nope, can't do that this time. I gotta kiss her now." Cindy gasps and Riley snickers at her reaction. Huey looks over at Riley and Cindy then sighs.

"Ehh no Riley, I got it," Huey says. Cindy now smiles at this.

"Aiight, aiight, my nigga. Aiight," Riley says. Huey sighs once more before getting on his knees very close to Jazmine and leans down and pecks her.

"Mhm. No like when we were 12."

"What the fuck happened when y'all was 12?" Cindy asks.

_Flashback…_

"_Jazmine do I really have to reenact this dumb ass fairytale with you?" _

"_It's my way of re-bonding with you because of my outburst last week. So yes Huey, you do."_

"_Jazmine it's fine; we don't have to re-bond." _

"_Huey number 1 it's crucial that we do and number 2 I'm changing! I need to do at least one more little kid thing!" Huey gives in on the last part knowing what happened to Jazmine recently. Riley enters the room now and snickers so Huey assumes he heard their conversation down the hall and is going to stay for the whole thing to see how it ends up._

"_Fine. Which fairytale are we reenacting?"_

"_Sleeping Beauty!" _

"_Oh God, Jazmine. Do we have to do __**this one**__?_

"_Yes, Huey. My mind is already made up." Huey sighs at this._

"_Fine, Jazmine. Where in the story are we starting?"_

"_Towards the end where she needs the true love kiss to wake up."_

"_So uhh are one of your dolls gonna be Sleeping Beauty, or…"_

"_No silly, I'm Sleeping Beauty. And you're my true love."_

"_Ehh Jazmine I don't think that's the best idea…"_

"_Fine, Huey Freeman! I knew you would react like this after you found out I was going through changes! I knew that you—"_

"_Jazmine, let's just do it," Huey says. Jazmine now smiles, followed by lying down and closing her eyes. _

"_Ready when you are!" she says still happy that he finally agreed. Huey now gets on his knees—with some distance still between he and Jazmine—and bends over to kiss her. He intended for it just to be a peck but then 30 seconds had passed and Jazmine's mouth now opened so Huey's tongue naturally slid in her mouth and Jazmine's in Huey's and they continued this for about two more minutes until Huey realized that Riley was still in the room. _

_Huey pulls away from her and lingers at Jazmine's lips then turns to Riley._

"_Eyyy Riley! You didn't see anything, okay?" Huey's eyes narrow now to make sure Riley doesn't speak of this._

"_Don't worry Huey; I'm just glad I found out that my brother wasn't gay no more." Huey's eyes narrow even more._

"_Eyyy don't front, Huey. If I were you I would've kissed he fine yellow ass by now." Huey's eyes narrow more—if that's even possible—as he stands up. _

"_Don't call Jazmine that." _

"_What's wrong, Huey? Just callin' her a fine yellow ass…" Riley snickers as he turns his face to find Huey's fist meeting it. _

"_Huey! I mean, uhh, __**true love, **__you didn't have to do that for me," Jazmine says. _

"_I didn't do it for you, Jazmine. I did it for me. And the scene's already over you don't have to call me your true love anymore," Huey says. Jazmine's smile turns into a frown in a split second. Huey notices and decides to make up for it._

"_And I did it for you too, Jazmine," he says. "Jazmine now grins widely. _

"_I should probably get you home now…" Huey says extending his hand so that Jazmine can get up and he can take her home. Jazmine takes it happily and holds Huey's hand tightly as they leave the room, go down the stairs, walk out the door, and go across the street to Jazmine's house. _

"_Thanks Huey," Jazmine says when they get to her front door. _

"_For what?" Huey asks._

"_For everything… you're always there for me and you make me feel loved and you always smell so good and when I'm with you even though I cry often times you still make me feel warm and fuzzy inside." _

"_Well uhh thanks Jazmine… you do the same for me—minus the crying part—but that's what best friends are for, right?" Huey opens his arms and his mouth opens a bit after realizing what he just said and agreed to. Jazmine realizes this then blushes a bit before asking if she can smell him again._

"_I mean, I guess, sure, uhh yes Jazmine; you can smell me…?" Huey responds. Jazmine blushes and goes for a hug. _

"_I could stand here with you all day, Huey." Huey smirks at this. _

"_You're intoxicating; you know that, right, Huey?" _

"_Goodbye, Jazmine." Huey says still smirking so much that a dimple appears on his face while he rings the doorbell. _

"_Goodbye, __**true love.**__" She replies. Huey glares at her._

"_I mean Huey. Goodbye, __**Huey**__." Jazmine corrects herself._

_End of flashback…_

"Wait a minute… what changes? And what smell?" Cindy asks. Jazmine realizes she needs to reply quickly.

"Well…"

**Author's Note: sorry guys my computer was glitching so I couldn't upload last night but don't worry I'll get another update up soon (besides this) and I appreciate reviews a lot! Next chapter will also be more flashbacks so that they'll lead up to the following chapters.**


	4. Flashbacks Part 2

"Damn Jazzy you been holdin' that 'Well…' for some fuckin' ten minutes," Cindy states.

"Well… I just… well…" Jazmine replies

"Jazzy don't start this shit again! You betta stop this shit now befo—"

"Jazmine do you want me to explain?" Huey cuts in.

"Haha you betta watch out Jaz 'cause Huey's about to mess this shit up!"

"Shut up, Riley! Huey has the biggest memory in the world as far as I'm concerned and he knows everything… I'd trust him with reciting every memory in my life!" Jazmine says.

"Damn, Jaz. Calm down. Take a seat with this so called 'genius' and calm the fuck down."

"Will it make you shut up?"

"If you sit on his lap so that I know McHater's not gay…"

"Will you stop calling him McHater?" Jazmine says, hovering over Huey's lap at this point.

"For tonight, but that's it." Riley responds, sounding final; Jazmine finally sits on Huey's lap making him shiver at the first touch then just blush furiously in sync with Jazmine who's also blushing furiously.

"So again Jazzy, what do you mean by changes? And what smell?" Cindy says, now sounding impatient.

"It was the week before I had went back over to the Freemans' house to do activities and re-bond with Huey and…

_Flashback… _

"_It was Memorial Day weekend and Huey and Jazmine had just come back from swimming at Ed Wuncler's mansion. The neighborhood had got invited to a barbeque/swim party, but they had to leave early because something happened to Jazmine. They're still going to have their sleepover later tonight as planned."_

_Flashback within flashback… _

_The Dubois family and the Freeman family both meet up at the Freeman house to walk over to Ed Wuncler's mansion. _

"_Hi Huey!" Jazmine said excitedly walking over to Huey._

"_Uhh hey, Jazmine," Huey says, "What's up?" _

"_Ehh nothin' much. You ready for the barbeque?" _

"_Jazmine, you know I do not sip tea with the enemy."_

"_Then why are you going?"_

"_Because Granddad is making me go. This is gonna be worse than that dumb Garden Party." Huey glares at his Granddad now. "Actually this is gonna be worse than the movie theater day with Granddad when we saw 'Soul Plane 2'." Huey says, glaring even harder. "Matter of fact, the only reason any of us have ever got screwed up while doing the simplest tasks or going to events with the enemy is because of Granddad in the first place… he's the one that forces Riley and I to go."_

"_Wait, wait, hold up, my nigga. I'm excited for this shit today. Ed Wuncler III, Rummy and I are gonna have a blast… Alicia Keys is in town and there's no one to hire 'cause that nigga Grandmaster Bushido Brown is dead and we can go kidnap her and actually get away this time… it's gonna be good," Riley cuts in._

"_Riley, did you already forget?" Huey asks his brother, "you do know that Ed Wuncler III and Rummy are out of town, right?" _

"_Oh shit I already forgot!" Riley exclaims_

"_Not so surprised…" Jazmine murmurs just loud enough for Huey to hear. Huey finally takes his glare off of Granddad and focuses his attention on Jazmine. He shoots her a sympathetic look—which is very rare for Huey—so Jazmine grins a bit but frowns again soon…_

"_Damn, man. This shit might just be worse than everything else, then." Riley says._

"_Huey is it really gonna be so bad?" Jazmine asks._

"_Stick with me and you'll be fine," Huey responds, "don't trade your place in my life or vice versa for anything else—no matter how irresistible it is—including ANY Ms. Wellington accessories." Huey narrows his eyes now, because he knows how much Ms. Wellington means to her but soon softens and says_

"_Well maybe if you're with me we'll get some Ms. Wellington accessories… we don't want you growing up too fast." Jazmine smiles once again. _

_\- _-/_

_When they get to the Wuncler mansion, the Dubois' and the Freemans go to the closest spots near the gate; just in case chaos breaks out and they have to leave the barbeque out of nowhere. Huey and Jazmine share a chair, because Riley says that real niggas have to have their own chair, and Tom, Sarah and Granddad already took the other chairs. They all take off their clothes/cover ups. Sarah is wearing a red one piece and Granddad and Tom—being that they had gone shopping together recently—both sported black and green striped polo trunks. Riley wore black and yellow swim trunks while playing the song 'black and yellow' because he said even though it's fairly old; it's what real niggas do. Jazmine wore a black bikini and Huey wore navy blue swim trunks. Ed Wuncler had hired Huey to sing, which he had been doing a lot of lately after Granddad discovered that he had a good singing voice, so he soon made his way up to the stage. He had decided to sing the song 'Lost' by Bruno Mars and then speak about how the government's corrupting scandals afterwards; that is if Granddad didn't pull him off the stage in time. When Huey finally was on stage, mic in hand, ready to sing, Jazmine squealed like a fan girl and Granddad scolded him saying that he didn't have all day. Huey opened his mouth and the lyrics poured out: _

_**Damn...  
It's getting hard to breathe  
I'm trying to make her see,  
That she don't really know  
That I'm trying to find a way,  
And tell her every day, that she just goes along  
So I...  
I don't wanna be,  
The only one that knows  
That somebody could come along and just  
Take her right from me  
I'm standing shaking ground,  
And I've been thinking that I'm gonna lose it,**_

_**Cause I'm losing my head,  
I'm losing my mind,  
I'm losing control of myself this time.  
She's got me losing my head,  
I'm losing my mind,  
I'm losing my way,  
But I think she feels I'm already lost.**_

_**I'm already lost.**_

_**I wish that I could see,  
What is making you  
Feel that you should be concerned.  
My love is like a gunshot  
All it takes is one shot for me to blow it all away.  
I don't wanna feel like I'm just wasting time,  
It's gotta be with you and no one else.  
Do you notice me,  
I need to know right now  
Cause I've been thinking that I'm gonna lose it**_

_**Cause I'm losing my head,  
I'm losing my mind,  
I'm losing control of myself this time.  
She's got me losing my head,  
I'm losing my mind,  
I'm losing my way,  
But I think she feels I'm already lost.**_

_**Maybe I'm trying too hard  
But girl you make me nervous,  
By now you should have noticed me.  
And what will it take it  
To a heavenly because your  
drawing chains and  
driving me insane!**_

_**Girl, I'm losing my head,  
I'm losing my mind,  
I'm losing control of myself this time.  
She's got me losing my head,  
I'm losing my mind,  
I'm losing my way,  
But I think she feels I'm already lost.**_

_Huey finishes and Jazmine's mouth hangs open in utter shock. She runs up to Huey, screaming _

"_Huey you could've told me that you were lost! I promise I won't make you lose your head anymore! I don't think you're lost! I have noticed you, I promise! Your love isn't like a gunshot! Your love helps me! You're not losing con—" _

"_Jazmine, Jazmine geesh I appreciate it but I'm fine. I'm very aware of my place in the world and I'm not lost." Jazmine sighs now._

"_Hueff! Huey if you were lost, I think I'd be lost too!" She states, now gripping him in a hug, "Let's get in the water now!" She exclaims, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in with her… she's lucky Huey was smart enough to drop the microphone ahead of time. Huey rethinks everything that Jazmine just said and ponders if he is really lost or if he loves Jazmine as much as it seems like Jazmine loves him, but his thoughts are quickly ended when he sees something horrific; there's a pool of blood surrounding Jazmine. _

"_Jazmine! Jazmine! Come over here now!" Jazmine swims over and realizes that there is a pool of blood surrounding her._

"_Huey! Huey! What's happening? I have a cramp and my insides hurt but I didn't hurt myself and there's blood surrounding me!" Jazmine exclaims._

"_Damn. Our school really needs a life/sex education class." Huey murmurs to himself. He then grabs Jazmine by the wrist, bringing her out of the water, and leading her to their chair. _

"_Here!" Huey says as he throws Jazmine's towel at her. "Wrap that in between your legs and around your waist." He says and Jazmine follows. "And wrap this one around your torso into a knot." Huey finishes, throwing his own towel at Jazmine and she follows these instructions too. Huey grabs Jazmine bride and groom style._

"_Damn nigga where you going with Jaz like that?" Riley asks._

"_None of your god damn business, Riley," Huey responds._

"_A'iight nigga I see, I gotchu man." And like that Huey and Jazmine were out the gate. Granddad, Tom and Sarah had not even seen Jazmine and Huey leave. __**Irresponsible parents and guardians**__ Huey thinks as he sprints back to his house with Jazmine inhaling his toxic scent from now two places; his towel (which she was thinking of keeping) and himself. _

_\-_-/ _

_When Jazmine and Huey arrive at the Freeman house, with Huey still holding Jazmine bride and groom style, Huey opens the unlocked door; knowing that Uncle Ruckus is already there to present another one of his 'coon rants' for when the Freemans first enter the door._

"_Get out the house, Ruckus."_

"_Why should I get out for you? You nappy haired coon and you little half and half!" Ruckus replies, "you shouldn't even be in the white man's neighborhood—no, no, the white man's world—so you get out!" _

"_GET THE FUCK OUT RUCKUS" Huey yells at the top of his lungs and both Jazmine and Uncle Ruckus are surprised by his outburst; even Huey is surprised a bit. _

"_Fine, fine. But what am I gonna say to the good ole white folk when they ask me what happened?" Huey knows he has to answer the question or else Uncle Ruckus will never leave._

"_Say…" Huey's voice trails off. _

_End of flashback within flashback_

"_It was Memorial Day weekend and Huey and Jazmine had just come back from swimming at Ed Wuncler's mansion. The neighborhood had got invited to a barbeque/swim party, but they had to leave early because something happened to Jazmine. They're still going to have their sleepover later tonight as planned." Huey finally answers Uncle Ruckus's question. _

"_You're lucky that you're one of the smarter coons; not that any of them are smart, though." Uncle Ruckus says as he closes the front door to the house. Huey turns his attention back to Jazmine who's still in his arms._

"_We need to get you upstairs…" _

_\-_-/ _

_Huey sits Jazmine on his bed and quickly runs to the side cabinet in the bathroom. Huey warns Jazmine not to do anything because he and Riley still share a room and the last thing he needs is an ass whooping from Granddad for messing up Riley's side of the room. When Huey comes back in his room, he grabs a pair of tight underwear from two years ago when Riley was with the ball-a-holics (he won't realize that he took them; he shouldn't even still have them) and grabs a pair of baggy basketball shorts from his side of the room from when he used to play basketball in Chicago. He extends his hands towards Jazmine with a package in one hand and the clothes in the other to where she sits on the bed now lying on the open towels._

"_Here go to the bathroom and put one of these on. Granddad has some left over from when we had Cristal, like the champagne, living with us. Then wear these two things on top." He says and motions towards the bathroom for her to go._

"_Huey, I'm scared. I still don't know where I'm bleeding from!"_

"_Jazmine you're just on your period." Huey states nonchalantly but Jazmine's arched eyebrow makes him realize that he needs to continue. _

"_Jazmine, your period is when you first start ovulating and since you haven't had sex recently, that means that your egg(s) aren't getting fertilized which causes your vagina to bleed and they call it your menstruation cycle or period." _

"_Just because I haven't had sex! Why would a 12 year old girl be having sex in the USA in the first place?! How long will it last?"_

"_I don't know Jazmine. It will last 3-7 days and will come around every 21-35 days. Most times every 28 days, though."_

"_What does it mean? And what's a __**pad?" **_

"_It means that your body is changing so now your body is able to have kids. And a pad is something that absorbs your blood from the outside of your body. You just put it in your panties and change it at least four times a day or when it starts to leak."_

"_Thanks, Huey. But how do you know so much?"_

"_We had to take a class about it in Chicago. And you better hurry up and get to the bathroom before your bathing suit gets ruined any more." Jazmine rushes to the bathroom and is soon disgusted by what she sees. __**Why would her parents not tell her about this before?**__ She thinks, still disgusted. She quickly changes into what Huey supplied and comes back to his and Riley's room. _

"_Granddad just called and said they're on that they're on their way back. He wants to know what you want for the sleepover tonight." Huey states without even turning around; just knowing that she's in the room. He tells his Granddad that he'll call him back as if he already knows that Jazmine is about to have an outburst on him. He turns around just as her words hit him._

"_SLEEPOVER? SLEEPOVER?! I JUST GOT MY PERIOD! I'M GOING THROUGH CHANGES RIGHT NOW, HUEY FREEMAN! HOW DARE YOU BRING UP THIS SLEEPOVER?! I DON'T CARE IF WE PLANNED IT IN ADVANCE… I'M GOING THROUGH CHANGES. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THOSE CHANGES ARE LIKE?!" Jazmine exclaims now taking her anger out on Huey._

"_Yes Jazmine, I do. I was the one who just explained them to you." Huey replies nonchalantly. He's so calm and collected that it frustrates Jazmine that he's not at all affected by her words—or at least doesn't show it—but one phrase from him can make her cry an ocean. _

"_BUT YOU'RE NOT GOING THROUGH THEM! AND THAT'S THE OTHER THING HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW? YOU SAY SOME CLASS IN CHICAGO; WELL YOU'RE PROBABLY JUST A PERVE LIKE ALL THOSE OTHER MEN YOU TALK ABOUT IN THIS 'COLD WORLD'. AND YOU SAID 'WE DON'T WANT YOU GROWING UP TO FAST, JAZMINE' THIS MORNING… YOU PROBABLY JINXED ME. NO, NO, THIS MUST BE SOME TYPE OF SICK JOKE! MY PARENTS WOULD'VE TOLD ME IF SOME CREEPY, CRAZY THING CALLED A PERIOD EVEN EXISTED." Jazmine finishes the verbal part of her outburst. _

"_Jazmine. The world is a cold and lonely place where no one gets anything the want for free and people lie just for the hell of it and guess what? The truth hurts. Ever consider that that's why your parents hid this from you?" Huey responds nonchalantly; still calm and collected. Jazmine now stomps out of the room and runs down the stairs where the argument continues. She tells him that he's the lonely one and that he's the liar and the cold person that makes the truth hurt. Huey somehow still stays calm, but no longer collected. _

"_And I thought you were my best friend… I don't even know why I try so hard to stay friends with you when all that happens is that my soul gets crushed more and more everyday… should've never spent any time with a domestic terrorist, retired or not." Jazmine now stares at Huey darkly. "Don't expect me to ever help you again, or clean your wounds after a fight. Take your side in stupid arguments, or help you carry out your plans."_

"_Jazmine you're being ridiculous," Huey says, no longer calm or collected._

"_Hah! So you're not so calm anymore… and the sad part is you only got stirred up out of your calm and collected mode because I mentioned what benefits you'd be losing and only then did you care about what I was saying!" and with that Jazmine opens and closes the front door on his face. Since her parents still aren't back yet she sits still on the Freemans doorstep. Huey notices because he can still feel her anger from the other side of the door._

"_Jazmine, I always cared and still care about what you're saying. I don't even know how I managed to stay calm and collected for that long… I guess once you witness your parents die you just get used to it… it becomes a way of life. The care showed on my face finally because I was hurt. I, also, try to look out for you. I'm not a pervert, they had mandatory classes for us to take back in Chicago because people got their periods at younger ages and had kids at earlier ages than most do here in Woodcrest. I was also hurt because I too thought that I was your best friend. I don't mean to make you cry, like I said, it's a way of life for me at this point and no matter how much I love and care about you, I don't think that that'll change anytime soon. So guess what? Yeah the world is a cold and lonely place and people lie frequently but I'm sorry about that. Just go home and ask your parents… I'll see you around…" Huey finishes_

_**Wow. **__Jazmine thinks. __**Huey Freeman—the Huey Freeman—just spilled his heart out to me and apologized for doing nothing? Or for hurting me when he loves me? I have to get back in there and apologize immediately. **_

_Jazmine quickly stands up to go inside but opens the door a little bit so that it just screeches a bit because she didn't think that Huey would be upstairs by then. _

"_My door's locked, don't even bother Jazmine." Huey states plainly from upstairs causing Jazmine to run across the street and feel mad and upset with herself. That's when she created the perfect plan: I'll hope that I have a three day period (which she did) and go over to the Freeman house on Monday. If Huey's not there, then I'll schedule to hang out with Riley next Saturday so that Huey has to talk to me because we'll go to their room. But first, I need to ask my parents about this whole period thing…_

_End of Flashback…_

"Damn Jazzy. So Huey has always been your little prince charming, huh?" Cindy says. Huey glares at this. "Just your little knight in armor, right?" she finishes

"And has the weapons to prove it!" Jazmine giggles into Huey's shirt.

"So uhh the smell thing?" Cindy asks; turning from playful to impatient in just under a split second.

"Jazmine can we just reenact this one?"

"Fine, fine. But I'm doing the back story." Just as Jazmine is about to open her mouth to say the back story, Riley cuts in.

"The back story is that Huey felt bad for making Jaz's wimpy ass cry again and Huey turned sympathetic for the first time in his life and agreed to play house with Jaz like a pussy ass nigga and Jazmine had to be the wife and Huey was the husband so when Huey got home Jazmine had to greet him with a kiss and it looked something like this 'cause Jaz was on his lap at the time too." Riley finishes, wrapping up the story with some insults. He then gestures towards where Jazmine sits on Huey's lap and they make out for a minute straight; no tongue.

"A'iight y'all niggas can start the dialogue now!" Riley says which makes them stop their make out session.

"Huey, you don't smell like a grown up man." Jazmine complains.

"I'm only 10, what do you expect?" Huey responds.

"To smell more like a man. I mean we _are _playing house."

"Alright, alright. I'll get the cologne that Granddad gave me for my birthday." Huey says stubbornly but still moves Jazmine off his lap so he can stand up and get the imaginary cologne. He sprays it on himself and then explains to Cindy how that's the cologne he still uses now.

"Any other questions, Cindy?" Huey asks.

"Nope. C-Murph is Gucci." She replies, speaking in third person and using Gucci as a way of saying good. The Freeman brothers leave shortly after that and head back to their house.

**Author's note: Like the flashbacks? Reviews=new chapter!**


	5. Sign-ups and Set-ups

**A/N alright, alright, guys. Sorry it took a sec for me to update, but school's getting out this week so all summer I'm gonna be able to update! (Minus 12 days) but anyways… Halloween's coming to Woodcrest over the course of the next 2 chapters! In addition to another event that you'll find out about soon… but anyways (again)… drama's 'bout to happen and shit is gonna get real and let's just see what relationships work if they have new enemies you know that kinda thing ;). Btw I'm a hooligan (Bruno Mars version of a belieber, pretty much) so don't be surprised if I get some Bruno songs in here! I got true Mars Sars! And don't forget to review, y'all! P.S., I know that a lot of stories have the drama where people try to mess up Juey and Ciley, but no, I'm not having any of that. I'm 'bout to bring Caesar and Hiro into the story (and y'all gotta promise me you won't get mad with what I'm 'bout to do) and my own characters into the story and give them all the drama so that Huey and Jazmine and Riley and Cindy can go and have their own little lovey dovey heavens with each other (well… not all the drama ;) ) but I also love Sweet Huey so you'll see some of that as well as protective Huey… stay tuned! P.S.S. Halloween is that very exact day in this chapter, they're just not dressed up yet or anything special which is why I'm not calling the chapter 'Halloween part 1' or any mess like that. The two Halloween chapters will be fairly short (the 2 after this) because I will be dividing the points of view appropriately so that y'all can see what's about to happen from everyone. Reviews are appreciated! :D**

"You know you was getting it in tonight, McHater," Riley states; turning around to face Huey as Huey closes the door. "That hoe love you, man. Been dat way since foreva."

Huey's cheeks turn a light tint of red while he smirks and unfortunately for Huey, Riley catches it.

"See everytime I even mention that hoe you smirk and blush. Mhm. Niggas be getting' lovestruck up in hur!" Huey realizes what he's doing, and snaps out of it.

"Shut up, Riley! Jazmine is not a hoe!" Huey finally responds, "and I am not lovestruck, by the way," He finishes.

"Then what the fuck do you call all that?! All up in there snuggling and cuddling and kissing. Mhm, making me uncomfortable."

"A-a-a-a-um…Best friend kiss. Yeah, best friend kiss. We're best friends, Riley. Remember?" Riley bursts out laughing and his laughing soon turns into tears.

"Bitch, what you call that? A best friend kiss? Naw, naw, more like a 'I want the D, Huey' kiss or a 'Jazmine, make love to me right now' kinda kiss. Man, Jazmine to you is like drugs for crackheads." Huey's eyes narrow at this—even though he's still bushing a bit and smirking again—not realizing it. "Oh and that brings me to the other thing… Huey Freeman stumbling over his words and lying? Oo, oo, nigga you got it bad, yo!"

"Shut up, Riley!"

"Damn, nigga! That's all you can say? How 'bout some 'oh yeah Riley's actually right about this one' type of sentence up in here; you feel me?"

"Fine, I'll get dressed up for Halloween tomorrow," Huey states in finality.

"HAHA! DID HUEY-FUCKIN'-FREEMAN JUST ADMIT THAT HE WANTS TO GET DRESSED UP FOR JAZ TOMORROW?!" Huey knows that Riley is indeed true, but he refuses to show his younger brother any weakness.

"It's Percival; Huey Percival Freeman," Huey says bluntly, "and I did not and will not admit to anything." He finishes, now heading up the stairs.

"Pussy ass nigga," Riley murmurs under his breath.

\-_-/

"Huey! Huey!" Huey immediately recognizes the girl's voice that is calling him and turns around his whole world freezes. He finally snaps out of it when she comes over and sits on his lap; after realizing that there are no more seats left at their lunch table.

"Uhh, Jazmine? I don't think that's the best idea…"

"Oh, shit! This nigga's getting hard!" Riley cuts into the conversation, "Jaz, it might be in your best interest to get up!"

"Riley! You should be ashamed of yourse—" Jazmine can't even finish the sentence because she feel Huey's dick getting hard on her ass now. She giggles and Riley of course takes the time to question it.

"I'm just giggling because—uhhh—that's the first time you've called me by a name that isn't hoe, broad, skank or bitch in the past few months," Jazmine answers as she nods her head in agreement thinking that she lied pretty well.

"Oh yeah that… Huey straightened me out last night," Riley says as he glares at Huey who does the same in return.

"Oh shit, that nigga getting hard again!" Riley exclaims as Jazmine giggles.

"I'm not hard, Riley," Huey says still glaring.

"Prove to me that you're not," Riley responds challenging his big bro.

"Riley, what the hell? We're eating lunch! How am I supposed to show you that if I ever even considered it in the first place?! Pshttt… and you called me gay."

"Not like that, nigga! Eww why you gotta think like that! I mean have Jaz touch your _warm spot_!" Jazmine gasps at this; moving off of Huey's _warm spot_ and sitting on his left leg only.

"Riley, what the hell? You want us making some porn vids up in here or some shit like that?!" Huey says in his Chicago accent. Jazmine notices that it always shows up when he gets annoyed and pissed about something to a high level.

"Yeah, Riley. I can't believe you even dared to ask us that," Jazmine said in agreement; flipping her hands out in all directions.

Just then Cindy, who's sitting next to Jazmine, grabs Jazmine's hand a puts it down on Huey's _warmspot _and makes her sit like that for a minute—gripping it with Jazmine's hand and everything—before a small moan escapes Huey's mouth. Jazmine and Huey both blush and smirk immediately.

"Damn, nigga! I heard that moan down here! And you know people from Brooklyn can't hear very well…" A voice from the other side of the table speaks.

"Sorry, man," Huey murmurs, still blushing.

"Damn, dude… that would've been considered disrespectful in my Japanese household… mhm… now I know I can't have you two lovebirds too close over at my place during dinner…" Another voice from down the table speaks.

"Hey, guys, it's not like I _wanted _it to happen, but—"

"It happened and you were happy that you got some Jazzy Fresh. Now shut the fuck up, nigga and let's just hear Jazzy's announcement before you and Riley went at it," Cindy states now annoyed.

"what was my announcement?" Jazmine asks out loud, "Oh yeah… THE SCHOOL TALENT SHOW IS COMING UP SOON AND HUEY YOU NEED TO PERFORM WITH YOUR AMAZING VOICE AND IF YOU DON'T THEN…" Jazmine's voice trails off and Huey snickers. "then I won't talk to you ever again." Jazmine glares at Huey, who is now showing a blank and unreadable emotion on his face.

"Uhhh, Uhhh, okay, Jazmine; I'll do it." Jazmine smirks at Huey and of course he realizes.

"You shouldn't be smirking for too long though… we all know you couldn't have stayed away for that long… I'm irresistible to you." It's now Huey's turn to smirk.

"You? Irresistible? Bruno Mars is irresistible. You, Huey Freeman, are just sexy." Jazmine gasps at what she realizes she just admitted and Huey's smirk that went away for a split second comes back even greater; some might even call it a smile.

"Yo, that's what's up!" Cindy exclaims, "I mean not the whole lovey dovey shit that just happened here… the talent show! Yo Reezy, we need to get your ass up in this." Riley nods his head in agreement.

"Yo, hoe. Take me and McHater over there to where the sign up list is." Riley says trying to look gangster. He actually was before Huey knocked him upside the head.

"Jazmine is not a hoe!"

"Yes she is; your personal hoe."

"Says who?" Huey inquires.

"Look, Huey, I don't get in all that lovey dovey shit either because that's gay—just like my homie C-Murph don't do it—but since we came here, it was obvious that you and Jazmine were gonna live together forever and me and Cindy were gonna live together forever. Now I know you probably thinkin' I'm gay now or some shit like that, and I know you don't believe in fairytales, but for once since our parents' death, can you have hope? Hope that this will all work out in the end? Man, I love Cindy and she love me and you and Jazmine love each other… this shit was meant to be."

Huey thinks about his brother's words and realizes that Riley was right. Although barely anyone could break down the revolutionist's walls, Jazmine had, and she must've/is really special to do so because he knows she will until they're all broken down. He relaxes himself but realizes he's forgot about something soon and his tension increases rapidly…

"Okay, so here's the sign-up list!" Jazmine exclaims bubbly, with one of the biggest smiles on her face. Riley and Huey both forgot she was there!

"Oh shit," the Freeman brothers say in unison.

\-_-/

Octavia Peterson and Cynthia Vasquez walk up to the sign-up sheet together, holding hands. There are only five acts available to start with, and now there is only one remaining. Looking down the list they saw:

_Black and Asian?: A complete comedy skit_

_Tyson and Maya's magic_

_Huey Freeman sings; possible duet_

_Young Reezy's Esco Effect Dance Crew_

They take the opportunity to fill in the fifth and final place, _Octaves in Cync; duet by Octavia and Cynthia, _before anyone else can.

"This will be perfect," Cynthia remarks, before a girly figure approaches them.

"Hey guys, are you new here? I haven't seen you around… I'm Jazmine by the way."

"Yeah, we just showed up today. We came out of Baltimore so… struggle was real; just to sum it up," the both of them look the girl up and down before one of them continues, "Oh yeah… my name is Octavia and this is Cynthia."

"Cool! You guys seem cool. I'm half black and white, but my bestfriend Huey insists on me embracing my black side, my favorite color is emerald green because it reminds me of my eyes, I've lived in Woodcrest my entire life and… everyone thinks that my parents are gonna get divorced soon; including me. Oh and I've wanted a pony my whole life. How about you two?"

"Well Octavia is my best friend, Octavia was born in Barbados and I was born in Spain then we both moved to Boston in the same year, her favorite color is navy blue and mine is violet, my parents are dead and I get raised by my aunt, her parents are both divorced and remarried twice each, but are now happy and signed legal documents saying that this is their last marriage because it's caused too much stress on Octavia and her brother, Griffin, I've always wanted world peace and she's always wanted MLK Jr. to still be alive… well him, Malcolm X, Ghandi, Rosa Parks, Nelson Mandela and a few other big figures." Octavia smiled so big because she was happy that her best friend knew her so well, but soon realized that Cynthia had left out something… usually they don't tell people right away, but Jazmine seems like a welcoming person. Octavia looks over at Cynthia before getting 'the nod' to proceed and tell Jazmine about their statuses in dating.

"Oh and we're bisexual…" Octavia adds. Jazmine smiles and isn't at all creeped out and/or disgusted by the fact that they're bi.

"Oh, well in that case, you guys will fit even better in our friend group! Assuming you guys saw the acts above where you signed up, yeah well those are all our friends—minus Tyson and Maya because I'm assuming they're new too; but a lot of students came jus this week because our old school which was ten times bigger than this shut down—and anyways uhh assuming you saw the _'Black and Asian?: A Complete Comedy Skit_... Well those are two of my good friends, both guys, and they're bi too! And my friend Cindy's parents went through divorce when she was eight and my bestfriend Huey is all about Black Power and stuff related to that and Riley and Huey, who are brothers, lost their parents back when they lived in Chicago and now they live with their Granddad, and Riley and Cindy are the troublemakers of the group and—_no surprise_—they're the youngest of the group!" Jazmine says a bit sarcastically in some parts, "but you have nothing to worry about… sure in the past they've pulled a few stunts here and there, but Huey always somehow manages to keep Riley in check…" Jazmine's voice trails off as she looks off into the distance. _The signs of someone who's truly lovestruck_ both of the girls think.

"How exactly does Huey keep Riley in check?" Cynthia asks.

"Because he's so manly and can maintain any kind of relationship, no matter the person, plus he's like the smartest and wisest guy ever so he always comes up with plans and backup plans… I swear he's a prophet sometimes because he can guess the future, no lie." Both of the girls eye Jazmine like she's insane, so Jazmine continues, "Like when Riley tried to pull this thing with Me, this other kid and Cindy, Huey warned him of what would happen but Riley said he didn't want to hear it and Huey just gave him a bullet-proof vest and when he got the chance told the half of it, but Huey was 100% correct. He predicted that Riley would raise money and people would be into it but it would hit too much publicity and the makers of the chocolate the Riley was ripping off of would come and try to attack and take over the business and possibly a few other groups, who would all have guns, which is why Riley needed the bullet-proof vest and he predicted that I would give all the remaining money away with the other kid because he knew that since Cindy and Riley are homies that they'd go and be foolish downtown by themselves. And guess what happened? I ended up giving all the money away because Riley had lied when it started so I gave it all away based on that lie, and when Cindy and Riley came back from the hotel where all the ruckus had just occurred, there was a bullet in Huey's bullet-proof vest that he lent to Riley for his '_the fundraiser' _project. And yes, I know this all sounds crazy, but once you get to know these people—like literally there personalities would match up in addition to me asking Huey for verification on the incident—you'd see how/why this could/would happen." Because of what Jazmine had told them about the _famous_ characters, the two girls nodded their heads in agreement. _I guess we'll find out when we meet them _they both thought.

Their thoughts were always in unison, which some people thought was freaky, but it was honestly cool because they could speak for each other and not get pissed off about it.

"So… uh… when will we meet everyone? Tomorrow?" Octavia asks.

"Uh… you guys can come over tonight! We're going to the Freemans' house." Cynthia and Octavia both arch an eyebrow and Jazmine realizes that she forgot last names. "Riley and Huey's house, sorry. I'm walking over there with Huey now once he's dismissed from English… our Music teacher let us out early, so…"

"Yeah, we know, we're in music with you," Cynthia speaks.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, guys… I just have a horrible memory like don't take it personally or anything…"

"It's fine, Jazmine," one of them speaks before they look at each other again and nod their heads; in agreement of the next question they'll ask her.

"So this Huey… that you're _walking_ with… what are the first three words that come to mind when you think about him? They can be phrases too." Jazmine notes the emphasis they put on walking before she answers.

"We're walking because I insisted we did since it's beautiful outside and Huey just shrugged and came along. The first three words that come to mind when I think about Huey are: _sexy, always there_. Any more questions?" Jazmine asks right before the bell rings and the two shake their heads no before Huey comes out and Jazmine introduces them to him. They all walk to the Freemans' house together and when they get there Jazmine introduces _'the crew' _to their _newest additions _before Jazmine gathers up all the girls to hang out and change back at her house, before 7:30 because that's when they'll be hitting the streets to trick-or-treat.

_Meanwhile…_

The dread-head boy dresses up as King Tut, the Japanese boy as a Japanese warrior, Riley as Snoop Dog, who's Cindy's favorite singer, and Huey as Bruno Mars, who's Jazmine's favorite singer who Huey also gets a lot of his songs.

"Those girls will be all over us, bro. Or should I say Bruno?" Riley tells Huey jokingly, "I mean we are dressed as their favorite singers and they already can't resist us… we're like a double threat at this point." Riley finishes smugly. Huey nods his head in agreement, thinking about his brother's words from earlier and letting his hope shine a little more. That existing hope? It all vanished… once they showed up to the door.

Octavia was dressed as Mulan and Cynthia as Pochohantas; both deciding to be Disney princesses. It wasn't until Jazmine and Cindy came in behind them and the Freeman brothers' mouths dropped open.

"Y'all playboys? Man… that ain't fair," Riley pouts. _Damn. _Huey thought. _Why'd I even agree to this, I don't celebrate holidays! This is gonna be the longest Halloween of my life… _

"You go with Jazmine, Huey. I'll take the rest of the crew… although I kinda wish warrior descent and dread-head didn't have to tag along…" Riley chuckled at his own joke. _We too young to be alone… I don't think I can control myself…_ Riley thinks, nodding his head to—in a way—assure himself that he's making the right choice.

**A/N: HAHA boom I just dropped the bomb on y'all! So… what do you think of Octavia and Cynthia? I know their talent show act is kinda corny, but it'll do ;) So… who are Tyson and Maya, you ask? You'll find out soon… and anyone know who the dread-head and warrior descent are? I didn't say their names, but true Boondocksers should know this! Anyways… Halloween Part 1 will be up soon but until then, bye and make sure y'all stay tuned and remember: reviews are appreciated! **


	6. Halloween Part 1

**A/N: Ayeee y'all there's gonna be a fair amount of songs this chapter for reasons you'll find out so I'ma put 'em in bold if you wanna skip 'em or something but uhh you maybe wanna read them ;) **

"Ayeee y'all we goin' to Thugnificent's place, aiight?" Riley says to the crew, followed by taking Cindy's hand. He looks over to Cindy and sees that her mouth is opening and she's about to say something.

"Just in case… you never know what niggas be on the streets out here all trying to rape hoes like you," Riley says smugly, "Not that you a hoe or nothin'," he finishes.

"Awww, Reezy you do gotta heart in that sexy body of yours…" Cindy says and Riley smirks. "But that just 'cause you Snoop Dog tonight," Cindy says snickering as they approach Thugnificent's house and taking off; running to Thugnificent's doorstep.

"Ayeee guys we here," Riley says turning around to the crew before running to catch up with Cindy and his other crew.

'Eyy Riley, man! Wazzup?" Macktastic says, answering the door.

"Yeah Riley, what's good, lil' man?" Thugnificent adds on now standing next to Macktastic.

"Nothin' much, nothin' much. You got a free room for these fools?" Riley says, pointing to Octavia, Cynthia, the dreadhead and the warrior descent.

"Yeah I'll get those lil' nerds outta your hair, Reezy," Flonominal says coming out of nowhere. "Ayeee you boys and girls follow me up here… Y'all gonna be in the Lethal Interjection Crew hangout place, aiight?" Flonominal explains walking up to the four behind Riley and Cindy.

The four follow Flonominal upstairs and he leads them to a large room full of mini fridges, DJ equipment and other things you might find at parties.

"Knock your lame asses out," Riley says from behind Flonominal before whispering something in his ear.

"Don't worry, lil' man. I got you covered," Flonominal says before looking back at the four. "Just holla at me if you need anything, aiight? We don't need anyone gettin' arrested up in here, you know what I mean?" he finishes, giving them an assuring look before looking at Riley and pointing to something down the hall then Riley gives him a nod and Flonominal finally closes their door.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Cynthia asks. Her attention immediately goes to an empty beer bottle across the room and she stands up to retrieve it before bringing it back to the group and presenting it to them.

"Aiight, that works with me," Octavia says before looking at the two boys. "I hope this works with y'all too 'cause we already know y'all bi," she states plainly. They both nod their heads yes and Cynthia lays down the bottle in the middle of their circle/square before one of the boys speaks up.

"Just by the way since, ya know, you already know stuff about us and we're about to be kissing you two… I'm Michael Caesar and this here is my partner in crime Hiro… but y'all can just call me Caesar."

The two girls nod their heads to show that they acknowledge what Caesar just said before Octavia spins the bottle.

\-_-/

Huey and Jazmine make their way up to the hill and midway Jazmine gets bored and decides to make conversation.

"Huey?" Jazmine asks.

"Jazmine." Huey responds.

"Will you sing me a song? And don't venture off… I mean you are Bruno tonight so it has to be in-character."

"I always sing his songs in the first place, Jazmine."

"So then just sing one now. I don't care which one, just sing one."

"Why should I?"

"Because it'll make me happy."

"And what do I get out of that?"

"You get to see me happy which will make you happy."

"Jazmine, I haven't been truly 100% happy for quite a few years now."

"Yeah, but with me and the help of Bruno, we can achieve that." Huey looks at Jazmine's glowing face—shining just like gold—then sighs and decides to sing _Gold. _

"**There's no light in this room  
It's all right we got you  
You shine like gold  
You walk by  
Cause a scene all the guys  
They agree you shine like gold**

**Hey baby  
I spy with my little eye  
Pretty lady  
I dream about you and I  
Lady and I know  
This might make no sense  
But you're the first girl I met**

**Baby girl you're shining like a star  
Come and give me some of that gold  
I can see you shine from afar  
I'ma come and give you some love  
Cause you know that only you girl  
That I can't lie in my world, oh no**

**There's no light in this room  
It's all right we got you  
You shine like gold  
You walk by  
Cause a scene all the guys  
They agree you shine like gold**

**Hey baby  
I spy with my little eye  
Pretty lady  
I dream about you and I  
Lady and I know  
This might make no sense  
But you're the first girl I met**

**Baby girl you're shining like a star  
Come and give me some of that gold  
I can see you shine from afar  
I'ma come and give you some love  
Cause you know that only you girl**

There's no light in this room  
It's all right we got you  
You shine like gold  
You walk by  
Cause a scene all the guys  
They agree you shine like gold  
Hey!"

"Another one, Huey! Another one!" Jazmine exclaims, resting her head in Huey's lap where he sits currently against the tree. Huey sighs again and thinks of the next song to sing.

"Do I have to, Jazmine?"

"Yes you do, Huey. And I want a _hardcore_ one too!" Huey sighs and then sighs once more realizing what song she's talking about… _Gorilla. _

"**Ooh I got a body full of liquor  
With a cocaine kicker  
And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall  
So lay it down, lay it down**

**You got your legs up in the sky  
With the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
Say it now, say it now**

**Look what you're doing, look what you've done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
'Cause what I got for you  
I promise it's a killer,  
You'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla**

**Ooh, yeah  
You and me baby making love like gorillas  
Ooh, yeah  
You and me baby making love like gorillas**

**Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair  
But you don't look like you're scared  
You just smile and tell me, 'Daddy, it's yours.'  
Cause you know how I like it,  
You's a dirty little lover**

**If the neighbors call the cops,  
Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop,  
We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door  
And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby,  
Give it to me mother fucker!"**

**Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
'Cause what I got for you  
I promise it's a killer,  
You'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla**

**Ooh, yeah  
You and me baby making love like gorillas  
Ooh, yeah  
You and me baby making love like gorillas**

**I bet you never ever felt so good, so good  
I got your body trembling like it should, it should  
You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you  
You [3x]**

**Oh, you with me baby making love like gorillas**

**Ooh, yeah  
you and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas  
Ooh, yeah (Yeah, yeah, baby, baby, oh yeah, yeah)  
You and me baby making love like gorillas!"**

"Huey, as always, beautiful. Just like you," Jazmine says.

"Gee, thanks Jazzy!" Huey announces sarcastically.

"Wow, I never knew that Huey Freeman could be sarcastic!" Jazmine responds.

"Huey Percival Freeman," Huey corrects.

"Where did you get your name from, Huey? My parents just liked Jazmine as a first name and Gabrielle—my middle name—I got from my maternal grandma."

"Do you really _want _to know, Jazmine?"

"Yes, Huey. I _need _to know."

"I'm named after Huey Percy, or Huey P., Newton," He says, "And Huey P. Newton was an African-American political and urban activist who, along with Bobby Seale, co-founded the Black Panther Party in 1966. My parents loved him and looked up to him and my father was involved in the Black Panther Party before he died which is one of the reasons I'm so involved with Black Power, as you'd call it."

"Huey… I don't want to force you to do anything, but can you tell me about your parents? I know it's a sensitive spot, but I'm always here to listen…" Huey sighs before proceeding to tell Jazmine the darkest part of his life.

"My parents were named Rolanda Freeman and Xavier Freeman. Like I said, my dad worked with the Black Panther Party and my mom was a teacher but she also worked with after-school care to teach more black children their history. They both worked almost all hours of the day to try to teach/express this vision through their work, which was great, but because of this, Riley and I were practically raised by our Aunt Cookie, who worked at a daycare center and just brought us there during the day and looked after us at night. The time I did spend with my parents, I remember like it happened yesterday. I remember the songs they used to sing/dance to, I remember the parties/barbeques they had, I remember the first book my father gave to me—which was about Malcolm X—and I remember how they assured us that everything would be okay until the day they died. My Aunt Cookie was in the other part of town helping Granddad and my mom and dad actually came home that day. That was the first time they came home right after we got out of daycare/school. It was three days after I turned ten, so we still had decorations throughout the house. Riley and I were sitting in the window and I was reading him an exert from my Malcolm X book while he sat there with open eyes. Riley told me that he was going to protect the streets forever no matter the cost, no matter the way. I nodded my head in agreement before we saw two figures jump out a car. We soon realized that they were my parents, and we ran to them. They brought us through all of my birthday decorations and to a closet where there were more decorations that they ended up not using and old bags, sacks and boxes; some that were full and some empty. They told Riley and I to get into sacks before they kissed each of us on our foreheads, assured us that everything would be okay and put us in an empty box then filled that box up with stuffed animals, balloons, tableware and more. There were holes in the sacks and in the box so that we could breath. I was in the front of the box and Riley was in the back of the box. My parents knew that since this person that was after them would probably search the house and people usually hide in closets, they left the closet door open. My mother took our calendars and schedules down and put them in the fire she had just created while my father called the police. They then ran around the house and opened up all of the doors to cause less suspicion. Finally, the killer came.

"He wore a red sweater, shoes and hat and black pants. He was most definitely a COMPLETE crack head. He was shaking and his eyes were read when he entered with a grenade in one hand and a pistol in the other. He checked the second floor of our twin-house first, then came back down and checked the first floor, where everyone was. He looked at the closet Riley and I were in and I had to shift my head so that we wouldn't make eye contact; because he only saw the color brown through the hole in the box—from my afro—he proceeded to go to the pantry which was right in front of the still open closet where my parents were hiding. He kicked the pantry door open and threw a grenade in the pantry. I heard a loud scream and looked up through the hole. I saw my mother bleeding to death on the ground through her leg that fell off. I felt Riley shiver in the box right next to me. I then saw the crazy man who just killed my mother pull out his pistol and shoot my father 8 times in a row; I counted. The police still hadn't come… they never came… it was Chicago, after all.

"He then turned back around to us, but this time, we made eye contact. Just as he was approaching Riley and I in the closet, some of my dad's friends from the Black Panther Party came in and shot him. They figured that my dad was in trouble because he didn't come to their event. They quickly got Riley and I out of the box and our sacks before identifying the guy who killed my parents. His name was Jackson Eric Fisher and my dad owed him money from when he was in the drug game. The case wasn't looked at until just last year, when Riley and I had to leave to go Chicago and into questioning." Jazmine's big emerald eyes looked up, shocked, to Huey from his lap. She straightened herself out and sat next to Huey, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head in his chest.

"You're always so lonely, Huey… Just like the moon," she says. Huey says what she gives some thought. Just when Huey is about to speak, she continues, "I know I'm not perfect, but at the end of the day, who is? Sometimes I feel like you're the moon in more than one way because one side of you is always hidden…" her voice trails off into the darkness and she feels someone or something grab her wrist and she can't lose the grip. When she sees who it is, she's amazed on what they're about to do. "But not anymore…" She finishes. And just when she finishes she looks up to Huey right before his lips crash on hers and they make out. It was more of a kiss that someone would give at their wedding, which made it all the more romantic. When they break away, Huey looks to Jazmine. When their eyes meet, it's like an enchanted emerald city meeting a cold dark forest. Huey's eyes along with his whole face soften.

"Jazmine… I only told you about my parents today, well, because, I only tell people that I know will stay in my life forever and I'm honestly hoping that you will," Huey states plainly, "And while I'm still Bruno for the night, I figured I might as well say or _sing _something heartfelt to you… I gotta say, Bruno does know how to put one's feelings into a song… even if it doesn't have anything to do with the revolution," Huey finishes smirking and blushing before opening his mouth once again to sing Bruno Mars—_All About You. _

"**I know girl, when you look at me  
You don't know how I feel  
Cause I'm usually so nonchalant  
My feelings I conceal  
But I want you to know  
Oh, I want you to know…**

**I must admit I've felt this way for more than quite a while  
But I can't hold it no longer when I see that pretty smile  
Can't wait no more  
Oh, I can't wait no more**

**Oooh**

**Girl, to tell you the truth  
It's always been you  
I'm all about you  
Oh, girl  
No one can do me the way you do  
It's always been you  
I'm all about you**

**Maybe I'm a fool for speaking up but I don't mind  
Cause a girl like you will come around like  
Once in a million times  
So what do I do?  
Tell me what do I do**

**And the look that you are givin' me gives me hope to believe  
So for you baby I'll change my ways I'll  
Wear my heart on my sleeve  
Got nothin' to lose  
I've got nothin' to lose**

**Oh, girl, to tell you the truth  
It's always been you  
I'm all about you  
Oh, girl  
No one can do me the way you do  
It's always been you  
I'm all about you**

**Girl when you smile  
Not a place I'd rather be  
Just stay for a while  
Then you'll see you should be right here with me  
Cause I love everything you do  
That's why I have to take this time baby to tell ya  
Oh, and now you know  
And now you know**

**Girl, to tell you the truth  
It's always been you  
I'm all about you  
Oh, girl  
No one can do me the way you do  
It's always been you  
I'm all about you**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm all about you  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm all about you  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm all about you girl  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh" **

**A/N: Don't worry new chapter(s) coming soon…! And guys sorry but I just realized from the first chapter I mentioned that Huey had hair coming in on his neck… well I meant chin. Hair on his chin. Anyways, we had sweet Huey this chapter and he really opened up to Jazzy! Let's see what happens next… **


	7. Promises and Progress

**A/N: Eyyy guys if you haven't realized I changed the cover photo to a Halloween one (even though Huey isn't Bruno and Jazmine isn't a playboy ;) ) but uhh anyways stay tuned and Juey + Ciley forever :D 3**

Jazmine cries into Huey's chest with joy.

"Huey! Why didn't you ever tell me before?!" Jazmine exclaims, "I could've been your true love a long time ago! Like, forever ago!" she finishes, punching Huey in the shoulder a bit harder than she meant to.

"Damn, Jazmine! You didn't have to hit me with all your strength," Huey says smirking, "honestly, I think we've been each others true loves this whole time… just hesitant to admit it…" Jazmine looks up at him before deciding what to say/ask.

"Huey?"

"Jazmine."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always."

"You promise?"

"I swear on my life… and revolutionists don't lie," Huey says, smirking, then stands up and puts his hand out to Jazmine to pull her up… just to be pulled back down.

"Huey do you want some… Jazzy Fresh?" Jazmine asks snickering and blushing causing Huey to do the same.

"Jazzy Fresh, huh?" Huey questions.

"Yep… Cindy said 'since we're playboys tonight we need playboy names."

"Wow… for once I don't actually hate Cindy! And now that you mention it… I think I _need _some Jazzy Fresh… or at least _explore _it…"

"Wow, Huey Freeman… I never knew you could be so sarcastic and seductive…!"

"Eyyy… I do it all for you, don't I?"

"You better, Mr. Revolution."

"Who else but you?"

"Some bitches in Chicago…"

"Jazmine Dubois…cursing? Well, I'm surprised! And nahhh you know in Chicago from my life story I told you earlier, Riley and I didn't have time for bitches."

"Yes!"

"What is that you just murmured, Jazmine? Was it 'yes'?"

"Nope, no it wasn't."

"Oh well I gave you one chance so now I'm just gonna have to pick you up and bring me back to my house…"

"Huh, I like this new Huey Freeman… he's _sweeter _and more _touchy…"_

"Well don't expect to see a lot of it when we announce our new romantic relationship to our friends."

"What romantic relationship? You never actually asked! And don't be expecting some big congrats from our friends because Riley and Cindy still don't know that four people in our crew are bi and people have been waiting for _you _to lose some pride and finally let me in your life forever… and no Jazzy Fresh 'til you ask!"

"Whatever happens in terms of responses from our friends happens… and I do not have that much pride—I was waiting for the proper moment—that DOESN'T involve Jazzy Fresh."

"Wait, what? You're the one who just wanted some Jazzy Fresh! You're unbelievable, Huey Freeman!"

"Will you go out with me? I'm sorry Jazmine—trust me I did and still do—but from the week I did watch Black TV, I realized that by having sex, oral or 'real', on the first 'date' of sorts—"

"Say no more… Even though you rushed the proposal my answer is still yes… but OMG did Huey Freeman actually apologize?!"

"Hey, I did swear my life on this relationship, now didn't I?"

"You're lucky you're so _sexy _and _cute _Huey."

"Revolutionists are _not _cute nor sexy nor attractive nor any synonym to those words."

"Well, this one is..."

"Nope, I'm sure you're just talking about yourself, Jazmine."

"Well then Mr. Freeman…let's just agree to disagree, alright?"

"Eyy I don't think that's a smart choice…"

"Why not?"

"We'll have to agree eventually."

"Like when?"

"Like... when we get married!... but don't get too happy we can agree to disagree for now because we are not gonna be like those couples on TV married at 16."

"Well alright then, _hubby_."

"Hubby, huh? Well then, _wifey—_I changed my mind—I think we should head over to Thugnificent's house with the rest of them… Riley texted me 30 minutes ago saying that they were spread around the house so we can hang with them or have some alone time… I mean since the Lethal Interjection Crew has got back together, they seem to have more rooms than ever."

"Ehh… I think I'll go with _alone time… _that alright with you, _hubby?"_

"Anything for you, _wifey." _

\-_-/

_35 minutes earlier—Thugnificent's house_

"_Follow me, C-Murph!" Riley calls from a few steps above Cindy._

"_Aiight, Reezy. Just give a bitch some breathing space first," Cindy says as they stand in front of a room and Riley soon closes the door. _

"_You betta take a breath real quick then 'cause you about to run out of air getting it on with Young Reezy…" Riley responds just as his lips come crashing down on Cindy's._

_After hooking up for about 5 minutes with Cindy sandwhiched between Riley and the door, Cindy gently pushes him down so that Riley is now sandwhiched between the floor and Cindy. After 3 more minutes of this, Riley's hand shoots up Cindy's leg and slowly moves from her thigh to her private area. Riley has to remind himself just about 10 times to regain control over himself. After achieving this, he pulls away, leaving a thrilled and surprised Cindy._

"_Damn, Reezy." _

"_Haha, C-Murph, I gave you the Esco Effect."_

"_Aye you know what this means, right?"_

"_What it mean, C-Murph?"_

"_It mean we dating 'cause I ain't havin' no hit it and quit it type shit, alright?"_

"_Aye, I'm down with that."_

"_Ehem…"_

"_What? One my braids got undone or some shit?"_

"_Come on Reezy… you may act like an asshole at times but we all know you get all A's in school! You can figure this out easy."_

"_Oh, right! Cindy, will you go out with me?"_

"_Of course, Reezy."_

"_Uh-uh, as much as I hate it, you gotta say Riley."_

"_Why the fuck I gotta do that?"_

"'_cause it's more official."_

"_Since when do you care if it's official?"_

"_Aye, I'm just prepping your for our wedding."_

"_Sweet Reezy makes a second appearance tonight! Alright, yes Riley; I'll go out with you."_


	8. Halloween Part 2

**A/N: Alright guys I haven't been doing POV's really and idk if you've caught on or not, but someone's been watching, and you'll see who that is fairly soon… Anyways after that person is revealed Ima start doin' POV's and then after that and also I decided that in the beginning of each chapter Ima write a scene from the TV show and just do italicized, bold, regular, underline, exc. for the different people and just say who said what afterwards and if you don't get what I'm saying in the A/N you'll see everything this chapter… Remember, almost every story has an evil person ;) P.S. don't be mislead by who the evil person is because no relatives or relatives' assistants are evil in this story**

(To Huey) Fine. If you wanna play around, then you can wash the dishes.

**Granddad, Look what you've done to his community. **

(In denial) It's not that bad.

**Not that bad?! This place used to be between a coffee shop and a health spa. Now there's a liquor store and a damn Foot Locker. This food is destructive.**

Granddad: This food is your culture.

**Then the culture is destructive. **

_He's right, Señor Freeman. All African-American slaves had to eat was the remains of the pig that the slave masters would not eat. But it was a survival technique. They never had a choice. __(holds up a handful of pig intestines__) I don't think people are supposed to eat this stuff. At least, not so much. __(realizes Granddad and Huey are staring at him)__ What? I can't take a class about African-American culture at the community college? _

Granddad, **Huey Freeman, **_Chico_

(The Itis)

"Chico! Robert! Anything new?"

"Hold on, uhh Mr. Wuncler. I'm going to check with Chico now."

"Chico! Anything new?"

"They're all going to Thugnificent's mansion and Huey & Jazmine and Riley & Cindy are now dating… so I don't know what they will be doing at Thugnificent's place…"

"Psshhtt Riley and Huey don't deserve those cutie pies…" Granddad's voice trails off and he looks back at all the equipment set up in his bedroom and then a light bulb goes off in his head. "Thugnificent's place, you say?"

"Yes, Señor Freeman."

"Mr. Wuncler! Mr. Wuncler!" Granddad calls running as fast as he can.

"Yes, Robert?"

"The kids are all at Thugnificent's place and there are some new couples so I was thinking—"

"New couples, you say?"

"Yes and I was thinking that we could send your grandson and Rummy over to the house since, you know, they're cool—is that what the kids say?—with my grandkids and their friends."

"Ahh… I like the way you think, Robert. I'll contact him now," Ed Wuncler Sr. says as he takes out his phone and texts him.

_**Mr.I-own-everything: **__(to Ed)__** Ed you and Rummy head over to Thugnificent's house**_

_**Titties-in-both-hands: **__(to Ed Sr.) __**Ard lemme forward this to Rummy… you betta not be trippin' tho, Grandpops. **_

_**Alcohol-is-my-name**____** ****__**forwarded message**__**** **_

_**Alcohol-is-my-name: **__(to Ed) __**Ard, Ed, I'm coming now; where u at?**_

_**Titties-in-both-hands: **__(to Rummy) __**I see you, I'm coming to you.**_

_**Alcohol-is-my-name: WTF, Ed?! Why u watchin' me in da bathroom?! **_

_**Titties-in-both-hands: Sorry, man, that was meant to go to a bitch**_

_**Alcohol-is-my-name: Ard, meet you outside da mansion**_

_**Titties-in-both-hands: Ard, cool man. **_

_**Alcohol-is-my-name: ttyl and uhh make sure u ain't sending me no mo' bitch texts, ard?**_

_**Titties-in-both-hands: As long as your ass is looking fine ;) **_

_**Alcohol-is-my-name: Ed! Ima getchu 4 that one!**_

_**Titties-in-both-hands: Sorry, man. My thumb just keep slippin', goin' to ur texts instead of my bitches texts. See you in a few… **_

_**Mr.I-own-everything: **__(To Ed) __**is everything in place? **_

_**Titties-in-both-hands: **__(To Ed Sr.) __**Yep. We all good, grandpops. **_

"Alright, Robert. Looks like everything is in place," Ed Sr. says to Granddad.

"Okay, well that's good…" Granddad's voice trails off again, "This is only for a week, uhh Mr. Wuncler, right?"

"Yes, just a week. I just want to make sure that they're not causing any trouble; like getting pregnant and causing a bad rep for the school and that kind of thing…" Ed Sr.'s voice trails off just like Granddad's did. Ed shoots Granddad a quick smile before looking down again but Granddad is a bit in shock that he would have that low expectations for Riley & Huey and their crew.

"Pregnant? Oh no… why would you suggest that?"

"Well… it seems like for a while your grandkids and the one with the two braids and the one with the two poof-balls have been attracted to each other."

"Attracted to each other? Since when? What have I missed?"

"Oh well in that case Robert, never mind…"

"I'm sorry uhh Mr. Wuncler sir, but these are _my _grandkids we're talking about here and their new girlfriends that you've had me spying on since they transferred to your new school because you don't want them impregnating Jazmine and Cindy? I think I have a right to know why you'd think they're attracted to each other… or why just Huey and Riley are being spied on and no one else."

"Well, Robert, it's not only Huey and Riley that are being spied on, as you'd call it. It's also every new student with some potential… so: Tyson Roberts, Maya Jones, Riley & Huey Freeman, Jazmine Dubois, Cinderella McPhearson and we're about to get some on Griffin & Octavia Peterson and Cynthia Vasquez. As for the attracted part—"

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry, but did you say _Cinderella _McPhearson? As in the Disney princess Cinderella?" Granddad questions, dying laughing on the ground.

"Yeah, unfortunate, I know… apparently her parents saw her blonde hair and were high at the time…but they did promise her for her 16th birthday that they'd change her name."

"Wait, so how long is that, exactly?"

"Like a year away…I actually feel bad for the Disney bitch." Ed Sr. responds, finally joining in on Granddad's laugh.

"Oh yes, sorry for cutting you off by the way… you were at: 'as for the attracted part'."

"Oh, yes. Well, as for the attracted part, it's always been obvious to me. I mean, for Riley and Cindy the basketball game? I mean, they were just flirting it up on the court unknowingly! And Huey and Jazmine… Oh my God! They've been inseparable since day 1! I mean, I think we all know Huey can practically see the future like a prophet or some shit, right? He's been practically preparing Jazmine—yes, crushing her soul—but still preparing her, about how the world is a cold and lonely place and now her parents filed a divorce and my money's on Jazmine finding out this week. And, at that oak tree on that hill, oh my God have they had some of their best moments. That's where they opened up to each other and let down some walls of secrecy like when: they met, when Huey actually smiled for the first time since his parents death because of something Jazmine said, when Huey actually hugged Jazmine back, where they shared their first kiss, where Huey asked Jazmine out… don't you see what kinda shit they've been through there?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… what the fuck did Jazmine go through with Huey there? That was all just Huey shit!" Granddad exclaims, "head enough about that boy…" he mumbles the last part before realizing something. "And wait again… How do you know what they went through? You said only one week!"

"Ahh very good questions Robert… I'll answer the simplest one first. #1: Jazmine told Huey her world and more at that oak tree (and a few other places ;) ). #2: To be honest Robert, I didn't want to spy on Huey, but I had to until I was sure he was definitely completely retired and no longer a domestic terrorist. I only asked his teachers if they saw anything fishy and as part of the Chinese still being in debt to me from that kickball game, I had Ming—who was surprisingly in love with Huey at the time—observe him from the oak tree to make sure he wasn't scheming anything. I asked her to do it for about 2 months but instead she went on for 2 years—still reporting to me even though I didn't want to hear it—until she killed herself because she claimed she wanted Huey all to herself. She was a crazy bitch though. Huey barely even talked to her let alone love her back. Plus I think she just said that as a cover story because she had to go back to training a week after she committed suicide."

The last part calmed Granddad down because he didn't want to even dream that his grandson was enough of a heartthrob to make someone kill themselves because he was in love with Jazmine.

"Well, I guess the signs were there in front of me the entire time… I was just to busy chasing after women to realize my grandson was actually hitting it off with a woman!" Granddad admits then sighs. "Well, at least I have Cristal, like the champagne, back at last.

**phone vibrates**

"Oh, well Robert it looks like Ed and Rummy are at Thugnificent's house… I honestly hope this week goes by soon because I really don't like this stalker shit." Ed Sr. says.

_Meanwhile… _

**Huey's POV:**

Jazmine and I had scratched the alone time out and decided to do some couples time instead with Riley and Cindy, who were also (obviously), a new couple.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… so lemme get this right: I asked Cindy out befo' yo ass asked Jaz out?" Riley asks. I rolled my eyes once more.

"I'm afraid so, Riley." I replied.

"Hahaha McHater gon' be hating up a storm on our wedding days when I recall this shit right here!" Riley says. Everyone's faces bush immediately so he continues as soon as he realizes; which of course for Riley is a while.

"Aye, Huey, you know what this mean?" he asks.

"What does it mean, Riley?" I question now annoyed.

"You's still a bitch." He says before breaking out into a fit of laughter with Cindy. I roll my eyes at the two idiots. Jazmine quickly notices that I'm annoyed and then switches the topic.

"Hey, uhh, where are Octavia, Cynthia, Caesar and Hiro?" she asks.

"You mean Mulan, Pochohantas, King Tut and the sword nigga?" Cindy questions, "they in anotha room," she finishes. I roll my eyes at her. So many times have I asked her 'who gave you permission to use that word?' but now I've just given up asking and keep to rolling my eyes and/or glaring at her.

"Are you sure they're okay?" Jazmine asks looking a bit worried.

"Yeah, they got video cameras and shit all over this place in every room," Riley cuts in, "here: Ima show you now," he finishes picking up a remote and turning on a projector I didn't even notice was in the room before showing a kinda blurry image of Octavia, Cynthia, Caesar and Hiro. I soon realized that there was a bottle in the middle of all of them. _Ahh, they're just tryna get some. _I thought smirking, but then I realized something: they're all bi. I quickly turned to Jazmine as we saw Caesar spin the bottle and it land on Hiro, followed by Hiro to Cynthia then Cynthia to Octavia.

"Oh shit." I said out loud. I looked over to Jazmine again then glanced over at Riley and Cindy, whose mouths were wide open. They didn't know that they were bi because we knew how quickly they reacted to what's gay and what's not. _Oh shit. _I thought. _Riley and Cindy both just watched two men and two women kiss each other. There's about to be some serious rants happening. _

Just as Riley and Cindy opened their mouths, the doorbell rang; it was Ed and Rummy.

"Aye, wazzup little man?" Rummy asked as they entered the mansion.

"Ehh nothin' much we just saw some _real _gay shit happen." Ed and Rummy both noticed how much emphasis Riley put on 'real' and turned to each other before looking back at him.

"Like, real _real_?" Rummy asked.

"Yes, sir." Riley replies, nodding his head. Cindy and him break away from the group discussing something and then come back. _I wonder what they were discussing… ehh I'll probably find out soon. _I thought, just as they came back to the group still in the same exact spots from when they left.

"Aye, Ed! What's that party you in that's like against gay shit from happening?"

"You mean the Republican party?" He asks Riley then turns to Cindy. "Like the thing your mom is in?" He questions. Riley and Cindy both nod their heads and look at each other once more before Riley continues.

"So, uhh, C-Murph and I was just thinking and uhh… can me and C-Murph be part of the Republican Party?" my mouth drops open at Riley's request.

"Aiight, sure Reezy," Ed responds in two seconds as if he doesn't want anyone to change their mind. _I'll make Riley change his mind, _I thought, _I mean, I'll figure out a way… People __**are **__always calling me a prophet and such. _

**A/N: Lol so two things I was cracking up about: the IM's between Ed Sr., Ed III and Rummy and also C-Murph and Reezy in the Republican Party?! And what did you guys think about Ed Wuncler Sr.? Kinda crazy, right? Anyways, I'm deciding on whether or not to call the next chapter Halloween Part 3 or something else… what do you guys think? Anyways, R&R, stay tuned, and reviews=new chapter so leggo guys keep dem reviews up!**


	9. Chicago Niggas

**A/N: Eyy guys so tbh I'm kinda happy (since I'm still new to the site) bc I got about 2,000 views and about 500 visitors on "Don't Make Me Regret It" and pretty much just yay to sum it up. Check out my profile, y'all when ya get a chance 'cause I put all my stories in progress/story ideas up there and also I'm gonna start doing responses to reviews in the beginning of the chapter, every 5 chapters or so, in addition to the scenes so hope y'all dig 'em and what I'm going for, ya know, tryna talk to you guys and that kinda thing so uhh anyways chapter's up now (below, obviously) and uhh yah that's pretty much it y'all and uhh stay tuned Juey and Ciley forever 3 **

Well I don't see what's the big deal with hoes anyway.

**Riley all women are not hoes. We're talking 20-25 percent tops. **

Ok but if they not all hoes then why do I got to pay to take them out to eat then. I mean I'm paying that's payment.

**I don't know, cause that's just what you do. You meet a girl you take her out to dinner but your not paying the girl your paying the restaurant.**

But I'm paying which makes her a hoe! Why do I just give her the money I was goin' spend on dinner and that hoe can go grocery shopping.

**Huey Freeman, **Riley Freeman

(Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner)

**Huey's POV:**

"Riley! What the fuck man?! You can't join the Republican Party!" I yell.

"Uhh the hell I can, Huey," Riley responds to me and rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Uhh, hell yeah. I'm getting dem gays out da USA."

"I understand that you think you're homophobic and all, but I got two quick points to make to you: If you were really homophobic, then how could you have lasted the four of them—or at least Caesar and Hiro—this long, huh? Plus they're only half gay… they're attracted to women too."

"That 'on't mean shit!"

"Fine, fine… but tell me this: when was the last time you heard niggas hating on republicans?"

"Uh… my niggas in Chicago. Duh," Riley states bluntly.

"Well what would your niggas and their hoes in Chicago think?" Riley gasped at the realization.

"You know what? For once, McHater, you're right."

"For once?!" Jazmine cuts in, "Huey's like a freaking prophet he's ALWAYS right!"

"Woah, Jazzy speaking up, defending her man like a real nigga! Aye that's what I'm talkin' about girl!" Cindy says, making Jazmine blush furiously and me blush slightly.

"Anyways, before this whole gay moment happened," Riley says, "I'm sorry C-Murph but Reezy can't mess with his rep in mah hometown, ya feel me? I mean, bitches and niggas been loving me overload since, ya know, Ima celeb or whateva now with the Lethal Interjection Crew and that type of shit."

"Aye if my boo not doin' it, then I'm fa sho not doin' it… but uhh what bitches is we talkin' about exactly, ya know, loving you overload?"

"Well now since we's a couple, I mean, a bunch of bitches! But Young Reezy don't show 'em no love." Everyone immediately looks to me for the truth.

"He's not lying… seems like he's wanted to tap Cindy's ass for quite a few years now."

"Did Huey Freeman technically use the phrase 'tap dat ass'?" Jazmine inquires.

"Eyy, I'm just phrasing it how Riley would… and how he visions it in his dreams," I say smugly and start to smirk, then snicker; which Jazmine considers a laugh for me, because as she says, 'well, you're just Huey'.

Riley's face is redder than Jazmine's when she blushes at the thought of me and her having sex. I think I would remember this moment for quite a while…especially being that all the odds were pointed my way.

**Cindy's POV:**

LOL. Young Reezy really does want me. Ima remember this foreva and Ima have to make his dream come true soon… ;)

**Jazmine's POV:**

Knowing Riley, Huey's got another thing coming… watch out Hubby! :o

**Riley's POV: **

Oh hell naw. This nigga 'bout to die right here… of embaressment. He took out his phone and everything of the recording of me moaning C-Murph's name and shit.

"That's real gay, Huey. Recordin' me and shit while I sleep."

OH.

"Eyy I'm just recording my brother's first _wet dream _how many years ago you ask?"

HELL.

"Yep, a full year ago…just 13 years old!"

NAW.

"Y'all betta just bite your tongues for what I'm serving up next! But it's gon' take a sec to load 'cause unlike Huey, who's in the last year of his three year plan, I had to sync it from that old ass laptop that Kardashia Kardashian's sister got me."

"Riley stop bluffing," Huey says, "I'm older and I always beat you in fights so you just got beat in the real world today. Take a seat—wait no, no—take several."

Oh niggas gon' die today.

"Hoes and bitch niggas, I present to you, _Huey's first wet dream," _I say with a fire in my eyes while I glare at Huey. Huey with his ninja moves/reflexes tries to snatch the phone out my hand but I move out the way and turn back to him. "Naw, naw… as you said when you made up with your Chicago niggas, 'payback is crucial…it's the only way to move on as brothers'." Huey silently curses himself for saying that and I notice it and start to snicker before playing the recording.

**Jazmine's POV: **

Honestly, I thought Riley was bluffing too (not just agreeing with Huey). I actually was kinda glad that it was taking forever though because everyone in the house gathered around at this point so it wasn't just us four… it was Me, Cindy, Riley, Huey, Octavia, Cynthia, Caesar, Hiro, Thugnificent, Macktastic, Flonominal, Ed III and Rummy. I was glad it was taking a while, well, because, with all the people around us now, if Huey's wet dream wasn't about me, then not only would Huey be embarrassed, I would be too. Plus, I can't handle emotions too well… I might break up with Huey or have a tantrum or just cry for days… Yeah, I'm pretty much hopeless when it comes to emotions…

**Huey's POV: **

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Why did I ever show Cindy and Jazmine Riley's wet dream about Cindy?! I should have known I was gonna pay, but damn. I knew exactly when this was because I had such a big mess to clean up the next morning… It was the night Jazmine had given me a hug (our first hug) up at the tree and I actually hugged her back—which I hadn't done since I last hugged my parents the day they died—and because I pulled her in and the heights we were at and all, our privates were, well, touching and Jazmine was too innocent to even notice that if we didn't have our thin layers of clothes on how inappropriate it would've been but me growing up in Chicago? Psshhtt, I already knew all about that shit. I mean, we had to take freakin' classes about it! But anyways, I think that's honestly when I first started to have a small crush on Jazmine unknowingly, but after that wet dream? I mean, let's be real here; I'm not one to ignore the obvious but when it came to love/affection I played down so I kept it down there because I honestly did not think Jazmine would ever be able to love me if I kept constantly crushing her dreams because I wanted to not only prepare her, but protect her for the real world.

I had zoned out for a sec thinking about all of this and then zoned back in when I realized the first few moans were coming out—and strong—all saying 'Jazmine'. I felt Jazmine's gaze and I felt someone behind me. I soon realized how many people had gathered around after they heard Riley announce the name of this little recording. I quickly turned back to the person I felt behind me, who was Caesar, an took the object he was holding, which was a newspaper. I tried to read, but I just couldn't… at least not with all the laughing and stares pointed in my direction in addition to my true embarrassment.

**Ed III's POV: **

SHIT… and this whole time I thought Huey was a pussy ass nigga… This shit was funny! He really did love Jazzy… speaking of which I have an appointment with her mom tonight…

**Rummy's POV: **

What Ed Said. Minus the appointment part.

**Thugnificent's POV: **

Ima be real quick right here: shit was funny, didn't know Huey felt like that and I was gonna die from laughter if these moans got any louder or if the recording lasted for any longer.

**Macktastic's POV:**

What Thugnificent said.

**Flonominal's POV:**

What he said.

**Octavia's POV: **

I still don't know the crew too well, but from this alone I can already see that Riley is a true troublemaker and Huey really has a thing for Jazmine.

**Cynthia's POV: **

Octavia stole my words… except, I think Ima call Jazmine 'Jazzy' and see how that goes.

**Hiro's POV: **

Shit… to be honest this shit was so funny I was crying laughing! Damn! I neva knew Huey liked Jaz _this _much. Speaking of liking people, honestly, I was craving me some Cynthia fo' real.

**Caesar's POV: **

Man, did I feel bad for Huey but damn it was hard trying to keep my composure and support him as a friend because:

#1: this shit was funny.

#2: he brought it upon himself by thinking of Jaz in that way (but hormones do have effects on us whether we like it or not)

#3: I hope that Octavia never has this bad of effects on me because I was thinking on asking her out…

**Cindy's POV: **

Well, well… Huey's not the bitch nigga I thought he was, lol! He seriously moaning like a real freak like he gettin' it on with Jazzy Fresh! Wait 'til he find out that Jazzy a freak too, lol! They gon' be making love or kissing or grinding or some shit like 24/7!

**Jazmine's POV: **

I know it might come off as weird, but words can't express how happy I am right now! Huey thought of us like actually fucking before! He's loved me since—wait, I don't know… Well I would've thought my spirit was crushed until I snatched the phone out of Riley's hand and pressed pause to check the info as I made my way over to Huey's lap—my new official seat—and sat down leaving him to blush more than he ever has I noticed looking at him from behind the newspaper.

"Ehem!" I almost whisper. I know he heard me but just wasn't completely acknowledging me.

**Huey's POV: **

I soon noticed that Jazmine wasn't gonna stop saying 'ehem' untilI I completely acknowledged her.

"Yes, Jazmine," I (finally) state. I noticed that she was looking through Riley's phone on the recording files… probably just trying to find a way to send it to herself without Riley knowing…

**Jazmine's POV: **

Finally!

"You were only 13?!" I asked him, completely mind blown. I soon that I asked him in the same voice level my loudest 'ehem' was… I'm screwed.

**Huey's POV: **

"Jazmine," I say plainly, "don't make me regret this…"

"Pinky swear!" She exclaims excitedly extending her pinky. I grab it quickly and then pull my hand back down in about a split second.

"Yes Jazmine, I was only 13… curse hormones." Jazmine giggles almost immediately so I'm guessing she heard the part about hormones that I murmured. "And before you ask a million questions, it was the day I actually hugged you back at the tree and, you know…" I finish, my voice trailing off.

"Our privates were touching and it made you feel some type of way. Got it," she states quickly.

SO SHE HAD KNOWN!

Thank goodness Thugnificent interrupted the moment by telling us to get out.

"Yeah sorry, Reezy, but we can't risk one of our youngin' members gettin' jailed already."

Huh… so maybe the Lethal Interjection Crew wouldn't actually get him in trouble as I suspected, but instead out of trouble? Well, either way, less watching out on Riley for Granddad and I.

"Come on guys, Granddad won't mind if you stay at our house that much," I offer. It was fairly late being that it was Thursday and we still had school tomorrow.

We quickly walked across the street and I informed Granddad about our guests. He came out of his room and walked over to the staircase.

"Now I'm cool with y'all staying here and all, but I got two rules in this house: Don't be getting anyone pregnant and—just for tonight—go to sleep fairly early 'cause all your asses gotta present at the big assembly tomorrow in school that Mr. Wuncler is making you talk in/introduce yourself as new students." And with that everybody went to their own little space by themselves or with one more person before literally knocking out, falling asleep.


	10. Reputation Changers Part 1

IT'S CHAPTER TEN SO I GOT SHOUTOUTS FOR Y'ALL! WOO! LEGGO!

**NightwingBeyond: **Thanks, I try (lol) stay tuned!

**joice-xoxboubout-xox: **Yes it is my first fic! And thanks so much, I love high school fanfics too. Haha, I've heard people use the term ketchup for periods often too so I guess I'm kinda used to it. And yeah, I really in-truly tried to get some good flashbacks and I will have more to come!

**BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009: **Thanks so much and I will try to update as much as I can!

**Guest: **glad you like it.

**ishipit15: **thanks I'm trying to get all the character's personalities on point.

**cutechibilolita: **don't worry, _Treasure_'s coming up soon! ;)

**Izdasaxmeister: **Thanks so much and I'm trying to get all the character's personalities we see in the TV show and on the comic-strip, but also add a whole new element to each of them and have that whole affection thing going on, so… glad you like it!

**AliLaShae: **Thanks I try to get as many Juey/Jazmey moments as possible in there!

**A/N: Sorry about the new summary… Idk what to write there so this will most likely be temporary. Beware for a sudden turn this chapter but uhh don't forget guys before y'all get mad, remember, I promised I would not be breaking Jazmine and Huey apart… this, this is an exception. Anyways, stay tuned and read below!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Boondocks nor Facebook nor Twitter, but I'd love to. **

(wiggling her tooth): The tooth fairy will be coming soon.

**The tooth fairy?**

Yup. Everytime I lose a tooth, the tooth fairy takes it away & leaves a dollar under my pillow.

**There ain't no such thing as a tooth fairy.**

Then who leaves the money?

**Probably your parents. They have both the cash and the access to your room.**

Why would they lie to me?

**Because the truth hurts Jazmine. The world is a hard and lonely place and nobody gets anything for free. And you want to know what else? One day, you and everyone you know is going to die.**

Jazmine Dubois, **Huey Freeman**

(The Real)

Location: The Freeman House

**Jazmine's POV: **I woke up next to Huey, still snuggling him. I quickly choose how I'm gonna wake him up as his _girlfriend. _I bend over and kiss him on the cheek and greet him with

"Morning, hubby."

"Oh good Jazmine you're finally up!"

He was already up?!

"So uhh I talked to Granddad and Mr. Wuncler wants ALL of us in here to give new speeches out of all the new kids, so, uhh… I guess get ready to give a speech! Oh and you're the last one up—surprisingly—and uhh your dad came over with a list of complaints about—"

"Robert! I am serious! When my little Jazmine spends nights over here, she cannot stay in Huey's bed, okay?" Oh crap, just what I need: my dad.

"Not like I can keep the boy from doing what he do…" I hear Mr. Freeman try to murmur under his breath but it ends up louder than intended.

"Well if you're not, then I am!" I hear footsteps come down the hall and then hear my dad open Huey and Riley's room door.

"Huey, get your hands off my daughter! Yeah, that's right… I caught you two having sex!" Oh crap… we're dead.

**Huey's POV: **

After Tom's sex accusation, (which did not happen!), everyone's eyes and ears went up—being that Tom was yelling at the top of his lungs—and everyone in the house came rushing into our room. Riley and Cindy looked up from Riley's bed, also naked.

"Tom, first of all, if anyone had sex in this room last night, it's them," I say gesturing towards Riley and Cindy.

"Well then, why are you two naked?!"

"Huey, I told you boy: don't go around impregnating little cutie-pies!" Granddad screams looking at the site.

"We're not even naked!" I protest, jumping out of bed and gesturing to my clothes.

"Ew nigga, you gay," Riley remarks.

"That's just boxers! A thin, thin, layer of boxers! I can make out your package from here!" At this point, I'm completely pissed with Tom. He comes into my room making accusations because he's still worried about anal rape. Well first of all, I'm not raping anybody; leave that to Riley if we're even gonna talk about Freemans raping people. Second of all, he actually did make a—although I don't want to be like Riley—gay remark. Now I'm no homophobe, it's just… I guess I'm what people call insecure about my _package_…

"Well great Tom: since you can make it out so perfectly, now you know what your daughter's in for!" I here "ooo's" all over the room because that's Caesar and Hiro's way of congratulating me for dissing someone. Riley and Cindy are now rolling on Riley's bed laughing uncontrollably, Granddad's mouth hangs wide open, Octavia and Cynthia are quite obviously trying to hold in their laughter—not trying to make a bad impression to Tom—and Tom's face is as red as a tomato with fury.

"Yeah, now I know that my daughter's innocence is gonna be screwed with by some big ass penis!"

"Daddy!" Jazmine exclaims, now running to my side in just her bra, underwear and an old shirt _Black Panthers _shirt I gave her.

"Oh, and now you're wearing his clothes too! And don't even argue with me and say it's yours… I know that Huey's into all that black power shit."

"Tom, please… Don't hate on your own race or me, especially being that we're both black, you're hating on black power, people and me, and I'm lighter than you," Caesar and Hiro break into more "ooo's" as I continue. "Plus, I don't see why you're gonna be sarcastic about the size of my package… we all know it's fairly small so we can all calm down now."

"Yeah nigga, you gay!" Riley and Cindy call out in unison pointing to Tom.

"Small?! You wanna see small?!" Tom shouts out in obvious envy and hatred at this point while pulling down his work pants. Riley shields his eyes and Cindy laughs at his reaction. "This, right here," Tom says gesturing towards his private region, "THIS IS SMALL!"

"Eyy man, I really was lovin' dem disses you were serving out there, but, I gotta agree with Tom; you got da biggest package I've eva seen!" Caesar says unbuckling his pants, "And now I shall copy Tom: THIS IS SMALL," he says, gesturing towards his private region.

"Sorry man, but this chigga right here gotta agree…" Hiro says doing the same actions as Caesar and Tom.

"Sorry boy, but I think Tom is right… not that I'm really lookin' or nothin' but you have like x2 the family jewels!" Granddad proclaims, following the same actions as Hiro, Caesar and Tom.

"Well… I might as well use one of my ten passes for doing some gay shit from the Lethal Interjection Crew," Riley speaks up before following the same exact actions as Granddad, Hiro, Caesar and Tom. "But uhh just to be clear: I'm only doin' this gay shit cuz #1 all my homies up in here is doin' it! #2 I hate to mention this one, but I got some lovely little threats from that bitch," He says pointing to Cindy before blocking her hand from hitting him, "nuh-uh, C-Murph… we had a deal; so be ready to be called a bitch, hoe, skank, broad or anything else I can think of for da rest of da day," he finishes. Cindy sighs before looking around the room in what seems like sync with Jazmine, Octavia and Cynthia.

I hate admitting I'm wrong, but as I take my attention off the other things going on in the room and look around at all the men in here before looking back down at my package, it looks like I was proven incorrect.

"Well," I speak finally, "Since I've never really looked at other men's packages, because as Riley would say, 'that's gay', I now realize that my package isn't as small as I thought it was; so uhh hope we don't talk about this at all in the future, right?" Everybody is quick to say yes, shake hands and straighten themselves out, except for Riley who did the last step, but won't agree to not speaking about it. He flips out his phone and opens an app before typing at what seems like the speed of light and then putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Now we good, nigga."

"Yeah, whatever Riley."

"Won't be 'whatever' when we get to school."

"Riley! What did you do?!"

"Ehh, you'll see soon enough…"

Tom walks out the door, leaving, finally. He tells Jazmine to be at their house in 5 minutes, or else, but Jazmine just rolls her eyes and clings on to me more. I must admit, it feels pretty good to be the "big dog" once again.

**Riley's POV: **

"Oh uhh speaking of soon," Granddad interrupts, "Y'all little bad asses know that you gotta give a new student speech at Wuncler High School. Yep, all of y'all. No if's, and's or but's. Mr. Wuncler himself chose you out of all those damn students coming from Woodcrest Prep after the principal died so this is very important and y'all little bad asses can get your speeches ready now." We all sigh and/or roll our eyes except for McHater's faggoty-ass-self and Jaz cuz she too busy lookin' at McHater. Why the fuck did we have to give some damn speeches?! Like we not the president or some mess! Like, yeah, the president's a _real nigga. _And I'm a _real nigga. _But besides that, we got nothin' in common cuz he work for da feds, and we all know that's a bad look, Barack.

"And I almost forgot… Mr. Wuncler also mentioned that all the new students need to join at least one club, so…"

"Why the fuck you wait to tell us, Granddad?!" I speak up, receiving a slap on the back of the head from him.

"No cussin' in my house, boy! And I told all your asses last night but you all just ignored me and went to sleep like you were drunk or high or some shit." He looks at us closely and then takes a step back, adjusting his glasses. "Boy, please tell me y'all were not drunk _or_ high!"

"Nah Granddad… we was drunk _AND _high," I joke. McHater being his faggoty-ass self, knowin' the future or some shit, stood up and stopped Granddad's belt that I couldn't see coming (because I was laughing) about an inch away from my face.

"No Granddad, Riley's being a smartass," Huey says then slaps me on the back of my head, giving me a glare. "We were neither. You could have us tested."

"Alright boy, but you betta not be lyin' to me!"

"Granddad… when have I ever lied?" Granddad murmurs under his breath at Huey's comeback, putting his belt on again and securing it before taking a rest in his favorite chair in the living room.

**Hiro's POV: **

To be honest, Jazzy's a lucky gal. Huey really does got dat package, yo! But, anyways, WE GOTTA GIVE SPEECHES?! WHAT THE FUCK, REALLY?! Ima just come up with mine off the bat and see what happens. But I hope mine's good, cuz if they didn't know who we were before, then they'll definitely know now…

**Caesar's POV: **

Ditto to Hiro. Unless I have enough time to type one up.

**Octavia's POV: **

Same as him. Oh and Caesar and I are in a relationship now… and Cynthia and Hiro. To be honest, they're the cutest, despite their _packages_.

**Cynthia's POV: **

Same as her. Oh, and I tried calling Jazmine 'Jazzy', but then Cindy told me to shut up and called me a dumb broad… Jazmine it is! Oh, and we're doing them alphabetically by last name, so looks like I'm last! _Just great… _

**Caesar's POV:**

Because I go by Caesar, for the order we're speaking they put me in with my last name as Michael; not even taking the time to go and check with the actual school records. Damn, they're lazy. Oh well… at least I'm not first!

**Jazmine's POV: **

Everybody left the Freeman's house to shower/change and we all met up there again in our new clothes with stronger scents than before from our various products we just used. We then all walked to school where we had to present in assembly… and I was first! Words can't express how concerned I was.

\-_-/

Location: Wuncler High School

**(still Jazmine's POV): **

When we got to school Riley told us that we HAD to mention our romantic relationships in addition to our crew somewhere in our speech, and we actually all agreed which surprised me a bit, but we decided it would be best that since we just came this week that everyone knows what's up so they don't mess with us. Huey had Granddad call Mr. Wuncler to verify that we would be the only ones speaking and he said that after Tyson and Maya, the organizers of the boards/clubs spoke that we would continue and finish the assembly with absolutely no interruptions. After he found this out, he reported back to the group, and some of my butterflies went away… and then doubled when they called my name.

**Huey's POV: **

Jazmine covered everything aside from the fact that her hair was wavy today—at her attempt for straightening her hair completely and running out of time—but I must admit that this is an okay compromise for us being that I like it natural and she likes it straight…

**Cynthia's POV: **

We changed the order! Yay! Or at least that's what I thought until I heard that they made it so that the couples would go back to back so Huey and Jazzy (yeah, I'm still calling her that here) didn't have to switch with anybody, but everyone else did. So Cindy and Riley were going last, in that order. Oh well. As my mom said, I don't like change. She was in fact right… I seem to hate change although it happens all the time! Oh well, (again). With Hiro, hopefully I'll be able to change that ;) .

**Ed Wuncler Sr.'s POV:**

On the phone Huey requested that the employees/staff do not stop them from anything in assembly—and I hate to use my name and desperate in the same sentence—but I was so desperate for them to speak and represent this whole diversity shit (in addition to being the best students) that I actually told the staff to lay off. I should get a response from them just about… now! Alright, everything's in place…

**Octavia's POV: **

Tyson and Maya's speech went a little something like this: "We welcome all you new students and we have many boards and clubs open so I would love to see you guys come out and join 2 because joining at least 1 is mandatory but besides that we have experiments set up for our club 'Hot Couples of Wuncler High' or 'HCOWH' but I would like to note that that's an invite-only club so we'll hear from some new students on request from Mr. Wuncler and we'll be watching out for some hot couples to join HCOWH!" **giggle as they walk of stage**. All I know is that if the whole crew doesn't get in and they just request all of us, it's not happening. Yeah, I know, I'm knew to the crew but they seem to enjoy us, so whatever.

Oh, yeah! Tyson and Maya are officially the preppiest and most spoiled black people I've ever seen in my life… That is if they even claim to be black. **|| A/N: girls at my school do this all the time and it's so annoying they're like "no, I'm not black…" yet they're darker than me it's so freakin' annoying. Oh, and sorry y'all I'm doing author notes in the middle of it but this is my third day writing this chapter cuz it's hella long and I got stuff to do so Ik Ima forget mess if I don't say it now || **

**Jazmine's POV: **

I got up on stage and fiddled around with the mic before speaking. I had no papers in my hand, because we also agreed at last minute we were gonna wing it; which was perfect for everyone except for Caesar—who somehow managed to type his in the little time we had—who had to put it in the shredder. 'In case the nigga gets second thoughts' Riley remarked. I finally opened my mouth and started to speak.

"Hello Wuncler High School. I am the first new student that will be speaking and my name is Jazmine Dubois. Like my very close friends to follow, I'm gonna be talking about three things: my journey, my crew, and my romantic relationship." At this point because of the last thing I said, there are some "aww's" in the crowd from some of the boys and Huey starts to laugh. No, not snicker, nor smirk and make a noise, nor cackle, nor anything else similar to a laugh. Literally LAUGH. That laugh goes away soon after when girl's call out in the crowd things like 'I bet it's a girl!' and they start to laugh at me, so Huey turns around and glares at them from the front row where the whole crew is, before giving them the middle finger without a care in the world. The teachers noticed but they didn't seem to do anything. They're REALLY laid back here, which I guess is a good thing for all the trouble our crew can get into.

**Huey's POV: **

Dumb bitches…

**Jazmine's POV:**

I glare at some of the girls trying to match Huey's glare before I continue.

"My journey is being born in the exclusive town of Woodcrest by a white woman and black man. Not only did I get bullied for being mixed and having interracial parents, I also had a hard time trying to find myself and it was all because the bullying/bullies made me feel like I didn't belong. This is where my crew comes in.

"I will save one very special once for last, and do the rest in a random order. Caesar and Hiro are always able to turn my frown into a smile with your many jokes and outgoing personalities, Octavia and Cynthia, it seems like you've been with us and there for me forever and I love your company and tips and everything else you provide in addition to your traits like your loyalty, faith, and niceness."

**Everyone In The Crew: **

We notice how Jazmine does not say how long Octavia and Cynthia have been there, which is very smart… we don't want any of these bitches tryna come and tear us apart 'cause bitches are always scheming and it's the intelligent thing to not dare to mention it because they might take us away from Octavia and Cynthia and we don't want that to happen 'cause they're in the crew. Definitely.

**Huey's POV:**

Jazmine has a surprise coming her way… I just don't want Jazmine to be complete eye-candy, if you know what I mean… ;) || **A/N: eyy guys this is misleading so you'll see what happens soon and btw this is a super duper long chapter, so don't expect it to be ending anytime soon. || **

**Jazmine's POV: **

I hear girls in the crowd once again trying to get under my skin by saying things like 'I bet the two girls she just mentioned and her have threesomes all the time!', but Huey taught me well… I don't crack and I don't intend to for the next two years 'cause we all know how these stuck-up bitches can be. It's like we're their victims and they're the suspects sometimes. This time at the remark Huey, Octavia, Cynthia, Caesar and Hiro all give them the middle finger; turning around from the front row and the teachers—again—not giving one about it. So, once again, I continue.

"Next, is the biggest troublemaker I've ever met: Riley Freeman, who goes by many names… one of which 'The Fundraiser', which was a project he recruited Cindy and I for, which is also where our _true _friendship started MANY, MANY, MANY years ago; along with a friendship with someone who is my best female friend and partner in crime: Cindy McPhearson. She is everything you'd want in a friend and so much more.

The bitches—or mean girls they call them sometimes **(A/N: lol)**—are again making jokes like 'I bet they're more than friends!' and 'oh wait; make that a foursome!'. This time, Huey, Octavia, Cynthia, Caesar, Hiro, Cindy and Riley turn around and give them the middle finger while Cindy and Riley shout 'fuck off, bitches!' Yep, you heard me right folks; Riley was awake and promised he would stay awake for the whole entire time!

I chuckled at my thoughts before I continued.

"Saving the best for last, is my hubby: Huey Freeman. Huey has been there for me since day 1 and not only is he my boyfriend, he's also my best friend. We've been through what seems like everything together and I must say it's been a wild road full of, not ups and downs, but, just everything! He's always there to protect me and I know he will be there until the day I die. I love him with all my heart. And, he's speaking next!" And with that I start to walk off the stage but I soon hear some shouts out the crowd. Most of them said 'I bet he's ugly!' or 'I bet those are all lies!' and they tick me off so I quickly go back to center stage, grab the mic and speak again.

"Oh, I forgot a few things: he always tells the truth no matter how much it hurts and he's the sexiest person I've ever met." I survey the crowd until I find the group of rich jealous snobs that were making the comments. "Oh, and for you bitches right there," I say pointing to them, "You can go fuck yourselves because I guess we all need one person we know will always be there to fuck… Unlike you little hit it and quit it sluts! So y'all can just shut the fuck up!" Cindy now stands up on her chair and turns around to the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah! Y'all just got dissed by my main bitch: Jazzy Fresh! Ooh, ooh!" I start to giggle at what Cindy said and then Riley stands up too.

"Yes, sir! That's how we do; me and my crew! Ooh, ooh!" Cindy and Riley then high five before taking a seat again. _Aren't they just the perfect couple? _

Huey signals me to stay—and starts walking up himself… what the hell is he about to do he's like running!—but I start to walk away from the mic taking small, short steps. As if in sync, the whole crew stands up, turns around and gives them the middle finger along with me. God, I don't know what I'd do without them.

**Huey's POV: **

For someone who rarely laughs, I must admit that what just happened with Jazmine, Cindy and Riley was actually hella funny. And, those bitches really ticked me off. And it's not like I can fight them or anything… it's the law! Plus, I would get expelled on my first day. Now, I would like to make it very clear that I am not a huge fan on PDA, but these bitches needed to be taught a lesson. Yeah, I signaled Jazmine to stop, and of course knowing her stubborn self she did not stop completely… but for once, it was fine; because I had her right where I wanted her.

Because of how small the steps she was taking where, she was about 10 feet from the mic, but still 25 feet from the stairs.

"Huey, what are you—"

**Cindy's POV: **

This nigga was straight up kissing Jazzy with all the hunger in the world like he wanted to fuck her or some shit! Lol! And those nasty ass bitches behind us was hating and shit it was so funny. I looked over and saw Riley laughing so hard; it looked like tears were about to come out his eyes!

**Huey's POV:**

This isn't the surprise. A nice thing to do, but not the surprise. The surprise will come after we're known… so most likely later on today.

**Riley's POV: **

I just had to say something… I just had to! I turned around, stood on my chair and called out to the hatin' bitches behind me.

"Well, ya hoes, I bet THAT relationship is established pretty damn well!" I start to chuckle as I continue to speak, "So don't mess with my Jaz & my big bro, aiight? That's for me to do. And don't mess with my main niggas—or homies—and, my main bitches… and don't mess with my bae, aiight? We got other shit to do then entertain you thirsty ass hoes!" And on that note, I sit down in my seat; still chuckling.

**Jazmine's POV: **

Oh my God! I've never kissed Huey like this before! It seems like every time we touch, it gets _better and better. _

**Huey's POV: **

_Damn! _I could get used to this…

But now I have a speech to deliver… Dammit!

Once Jazmine broke away from the kiss, she quickly pecked me on the cheek, gave me a thumbs up and made her way to my original seat on the end right of the row. To the left of her in this order were: Caesar, Octavia, Cynthia, Hiro, Cindy and Riley. I took no time fumbling with the mic as Jazmine had, but as soon as I got on stage I saw/heard the main girl who had been messing with Jazmine—someone who was already on my nerves and I knew would continue to do so in the future—call out 'Ooo, he's sexy! Look's like we gotta steal someone's man today, right girls? With the other girls giggling at her half-joke, half-statement. Now, for a _fact, _I knew that I would have to make it clear that Jamzine meant the world to me because these girls—or bitches rather, to match up their bitchy personality—were already fighting over me like I was a slave being sold into slavery; fresh off the boat.

Then it hit me on exactly what I had to say in the romantic relationship part of my speech. _Just turn the tables on them… _I thought and with that I started my speech.

"My journey is being born on the south side of Chicago and at the age of 10 having my parents die. I had to cope with this major issue with my younger brother—who was eight years old at the time—and that's when we moved to Woodcrest with our Granddad. We had to leave everything behind…our friends, family, school and memories even, being that Chicago was the only place we were ever used to; the only place we ever called home." I look to the crowd and they all look at me with shocked and sympathetic faces… guess I was being too sweet! Oh well, they'll get more of a feel for my _character _after I continue…

"Here, in Woodcrest, I ended up finding myself wanting to start a new crew with as many minority people as I could get. I felt kinda bad after everything happened because all of my friends back in Chicago were saying that Riley and I were moving to "Whitesville"—as they called Woodcrest—so I really just needed a new crew overall. While my brother quickly befriended Cindy McPhearson two weeks after their basketball game ended, I quickly befriended Jazmine Dubois on the first day we moved. Wanting to escape the nightmare, I went to a nearby hill. I rested there for a while, reading the newspaper, until I heard someone approaching me. I lifted my head up and saw her there. Now, like Jazmine said I'm always completely honest… and honestly, I thought she was so naïve that I wouldn't even be able to interact with her. I mean, she still believed in the tooth fairy and Santa Claus!" The snobby girls started to laugh at this statement, but Jazmine had fire in her eyes. And no, it wasn't a mad kind of fire… it was a fire I couldn't exactly place my finger on, so I continued. "But, I guess every young revolutionary has to be wrong or have a weakness to keep up and get involved with the revolution." The crowd now all looked in shock… I guess they thought I was just someone with a few jokes up their sleeve who seemed kinda sweet and cute… oh man how they were wrong.

**Caesar's POV:**

I was after Huey. Oh great. I hope he doesn't just leave the stage like this because the crowd isn't looking too well. While I'm surveying the crowd I hear someone call out 'Revolution?! Really?!' and I know just how ticked off Huey is gonna get. I turn and look to Octavia with worried eyes. Gosh, I really hope he does finish out well.

**Huey's POV:**

"Yes, revolution," I respond in my most polite voice before I quickly turn to my Chicago accent. "After a little thing my brother, Cindy and Riley did, I had no choice but to become friends with Cindy," the crowd snickers and points at Cindy so I cover it up quickly. "Which is one of my greatest friendships, and Riley soon willingly became friends with Caesar, Hiro, Octavia and Cynthia. I would rant forever about the revolution and plan things with Caesar, read the newspaper, watch the news and figure out ways to spread my message." The whole crowd looks at me expecting me to say my message so I quickly say it. "Jesus is black, Ronald Reagan is the devil and the government is lying about 9-11." The whole crowd gasps at what I just said. "And before any of you even get the urge to speak, trust me, I have the points to back it up. Anyways, Jazmine was always so interested in the revolution too. After I retired from being a domestic terrorist," another gasp, "I still continued to read the newspaper and watch the news on TV, but since I didn't spend as much time on planning on new things to do, I spent more time at the hill with Jazmine. We both went up there just to relax sometimes or escape issues or spend time with each other.

"There was this one day when we were 11, and out of the blue she asked me who I admired. I immediately responded with Malcolm X and started to explain the reasons why and I asked her the same question. Even though she had just got over Santa Claus and the tooth fairy, I expected her to say something like 'Hello Kitty', but instead she stated 'Khalil Gibran'. I asked her if she was just saying that to say it, and she replied no and then gave me a summary on him in her own words. I sat there, dumbfounded. I had really underestimated her. I was then snapped out of my train of thought when Jazmine questioned me, asking why I always seemed so depressed. I responded by telling her that 'I'm not depressed. And if I am, oh well.' She looked at me with sympathetic eyes and I asked her what she would tell me if I was depressed; mostly because I really in-truly did not believe that I was depressed. She then spoke up again. 'Depression is only temporary darkness. Everything is temporary. Nothing is truly permanent. People die. Memories fade. Perspectives shift. So don't worry, it will pass.' I was dumbfounded again. _Maybe I was wrong, maybe I am depressed…_ I thought. I glanced over at her and thought 'Looks like I really, _really _underestimated her.'

"I don't know what came over me, but I reached out and hugged her; something I almost never do. Shocked by the sudden light embrace, she did not get the chance to hug back because I pulled away quickly, but then she too reached out and pecked me on the cheek. After that, I kissed her forehead, before bringing her close and letting her sit between my legs. We watched the sunset and shortly after I walked her home. I had my hand hovering over the doorbell, because I soon noticed yelling and fighting from inside. Jazmine noticed my hand was hovering, and rang the doorbell herself. Sarah opened the door. 'Hi sweetie,' she said before Jazmine said her goodbyes to me with a now sad look on her face. I just couldn't ignore it any longer, so when the door was about to close, I stopped it midway and invited her over before I could even think about what I was doing and stop myself. Her face immediately lit up, and when I questioned it later on she said she didn't like her home and that she much rather have our little spot on the hill as a home.

"At first I thought her thought process was stupid, but then I realized that it's only us two up there, so really, her (preferred) home was with me. And that's, that's when I realized that Jazmine was my titanium… the only person that was able to break through my walls after years and years of others trying. And that's when I knew I would have to protect her forever, as the person I loved."

The crowd broke into "ooo's" and "aww's" after my story. I heard someone yell from the crowd 'what about your other beliefs?'

"I always believed that love was a distraction… but that was until I met Jazmine Dubois," I answered. Jazmine's eyes twinkled and watered a bit from the crowd. I had never really said something that, well, sweet about anyone in a large crowd of people about how I feel/felt about them. The one time I had done it before this was at my parents' funeral, so this was only the second time. _Damn. _I thought. _You're way to sincere today… _But I noticed that I still had my scowl on the whole time; my face masked with no emotion on it… so I decided to blow it off.

**Caesar's POV: **

I was not gonna make mine as long as Huey or Jazzy's. So, I rushed on to the stage and spoke quickly.

"Ayeee y'all it's Michael Caesar, but y'all can call me Caesar and I represent BROOKLYN! And I love my crew, everyone in it. They my homies for life. Oh, and I love my girlfriend too, Octavia, because she's just the best and yeah that's me!" I say exiting off the stage

**Octavia's POV: **

I realized how fast Caesar went and decided to keep up the speed so I ran up on to the stage and spoke quickly, just as Caesar had done.

"Well, I'm Octavia Peterson and I came from Baltimore, so, ya know, struggle was real or whatever. And I love my bestie Cynthia, my crew, and I love my boo. So uhh shoutout to my boo: Caesar and uhh peace!" I say, exiting off the stage.

**Cynthia's POV: **

Still keeping up the quick pace. I spoke just in the same fashion Caesar and Octavia had.

"Well I'm Cynthia Vasquez and I'm also representing Baltimore and I love my bestie Octavia, my crew wit all my homies!, and my man, Hiro."

**Hiro's POV: **

Yeah… I didn't care what speed these fools were going… this chigga right here was gonna slow down a bit.

"So I'm Hiro, and I'm from Scarsdale, NY, but I went to a boarding school while I lived there, but came home on weekends like every other kid and I moved here later on in life with my buddy and I love my crew cuz they're always there for me and get me out my strict ass household! And the only thing I love with all my heart at the same rate as my crew is DJing and member of the crew, Cynthia! And, uhh, aiight folks, that's this chigga right here for ya!" I hop off the front of the stage instead of taking the steps as we all prepare ourselves for what Cindy is about to say.

**Cindy's POV: **

"Aiight, aiight, so what up niggas?! It's C-Murph aka Cindy McFearsome up in here! So look, I 'on't want any side comments from you bitch niggas and bitches, aiight? So… my journey is pretty much growing up with some shitty ass parents and then meeting Young Reezy and playing our asses off and then meeting Jazzy Fresh and then McHater," _Oh shit Huey's glaring!_ "But eyy he's the man tho, and then the rest of my crew and damn I love 'em all shoutout to my crew and I love my boo too so none y'all lil' bitches betta come up on Young Reezy cuz otherwise you got another thing coming and uhh… peace homies over hoes!"

**Riley's POV: **

Damn, my girl C-Murph rapped it up good! Now it's my turn…

"Aiight, y'all. It's Young Reezy up in this bitch! It's Riley, son! Aka Riley Escobar, H.R. Paper stacks aka Horse choker aka Pillsbury Doughboy aka Louis Rich. So just like my bae C-Murph, I 'on't want any side comments and shit from y'all, so, anyways… I grew up in Chicago with my brother Huey and our parents died so then our Granddad moved us out here fo' no reason, and we was hatin' it and shit, but then it got much betta with my crew and my bae, Cindy McFearsome aka C-Murph so yeah y'all are gettin' the picture pretty much by now, right? And I got one more crew Ima part of: Lethal Interjection Crew… so y'all help yo boy out and buy some of our songs, y'all! Aiight? Cuz we need yo support and shit! Oh, and check out my twitter: Riley_LIC! And remember, only _I _can mess with my brother." I start cracking up as I walk off the stage. When I make my way off the stage, I realize that Huey is reading my last twitter post on his phone; mostly because his eyebrows are furried.

"Riley!" He yells and starts to chase after me.

"Peace out McHater!" I respond and start to laugh, running through the crowd.

**Huey's POV:**

I don't know if he's still mad at me about yesterday, but I thought he already got his revenge. Oh well. I'll hit him with my best shot later…

Oh shit! He's out of sight. Damn. I have some classes with him—because him and Cindy are actually surprisingly smart even though they act dumb and can take some junior classes—so I'll just have to torture him later. Right now, I'll catch up with Jazmine.

**Jazmine's POV:**

Oh God. Riley's so dead. Looking at the twitter post, it said, "Damn. If my big bro ever stops acting gay and needs a condom, they're gon' have to make a whole new size for him cuz his family jewels are too big for life. #pause #nohomo #oneexception #dontask". Yep, Riley's sure in for a treat later…

Cindy ran away with Riley and the rest of the crew just seemed to disappear after we were dismissed, so I walk out with everyone else. I soon run into Huey, who takes my hand and runs with me to class. When we reach the hallways, I just have to question him.

"Why are we running, Huey?" I ask.

"Because all these girls around here are trying to feel me up because of my idiotic brother's Twitter post." I notice all the girls in the hallway reaching out and touching him and look up at him to continue.

"See what I mean?" he says. Then we take a quick break from running and I lean my forehead against a locker. Then a line of guys come by and call out 'Dat ass doe!' and all slap my ass. Huey notices and becomes airborne, followed by kicking them all down.

"Now I'm not a fan of PDA, but—"

"Yeah? Well what do you call what happened this morning?" I cut him off and we start to walk again.

"PDA. Which I'm not a big fan of, but…" He just gives me a nod with worried eyes before slipping his hand in my back jean pocket. I giggle at the first touch and begin to take my hand to put in his back jean pocket, but he shakes his head no, so I go for the front pocket and he shivers then curses himself under his breath.

\-_-/

**(Still Jazmine's POV):**

Huey and I had all the same classes, so our schedule went a little like this:

African History

Calculus

Government

Life/Sex Education

Lunch

Biology

Library (easiest class ever)

Study Hall/Free Period

Art

Entrepreneurship

And that was our day. Now, things got interesting ALL day, but the most interesting thing was when Huey and I broke up during Entrepreneurship. And I know what you're all thinking: why, being me, am I not in a ball crying in my room? Well, looks like you're in store for a flashback.

_Flashback…_

_It was last period—Entrepreneurship—and everyone in our crew was in this class. Out of the 24 students in the class, we had to form 6 groups of 4. Riley, Cindy, Huey and I formed a group. We would be spacing it out over today and the following week of which group would present. Over the past few days, we had to come up with an idea of what to do. Riley came up with the idea, Cindy hopped on board immediately and Huey said he wanted EVERYTHING in paper. Even though we weren't dating when Riley first brought up the idea, I still felt unsure. But then, Huey gave me a nod, and I just decided since it would probably get us the most money that we should do it. _

_Today was the day. Today was the day that we would have a crack and moan challenge for Huey, being that he was the hardest person we knew of to crack. _

_Huey made sure that when he put it in paper that the girls were only allowed to: sit on his lap (not moving around), call him names and rub his shoulders. Huey insisted that we broke up because he didn't want it to count as cheating, and just when I was about to debate it with him—as if he knew my next words—he said 'plus, it's in writing.' And that was that. The teachers said they would allow it because each group was supposed to have their idea based off an actual subject. So, we got Life/Sex Education and the rest of the groups had different subjects. I guess they didn't know what to expect from the group with that subject, so they just let us slide. _

_There would be four girls to go and they would each have 90 seconds of trying, (that is after they signed the paperwork). There was one spot open because everyone else in the class were happily in a relationship, so I decided to sign myself up for the fourth and final spot. _

_The first girl to go was this girl named Mikayla and she didn't really know what she was doing. Personality wise, it was like looking at a reflection of my 10-year-old self. _

_The second girl to go was this girl named Francine, and she seemed to have a lot of technique, but just like Mikayla, she was unsuccessful. _

_The third girl to go was this girl named Talia. She was a supreme slut, so, to be honest, I was kinda scared. She not only did everything she was allowed to do in the paperwork, she also did things to herself to try to turn him on. I couldn't tell whether or not Huey was anywhere near cracking because he masked his face/emotions. Finally, the 90 seconds were over, and I let out a big sigh that I didn't even know I was holding in. Cindy and Riley—who were the only ones that heard it besides Huey—started cracking up, while Huey slightly blushed at my consideration._

_Fourth and final was me. I went up and before I could even start, Huey called a quick break to get some water, and when he came back, his words I'll remember forever._

"_Jazmine Dubois, I-I love you and I was wondering if you'd go out with me again, because this whole idea was some ole bullshit, so—" _

"_Of course, Huey Freeman!" I answer excitedly before sitting down on his lap. Riley and Cindy started the timer and after just 25 seconds I felt him get so hard that I thought he'd rip through his jeans. I waited 5 more seconds—just to make sure it stayed that way (which was one of the rules too)—and then rubbed his shoulders once, making him moan my name loudly. I then made my announcement. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is how you crack Huey Freeman!" I said with a big grin on my face. Cindy and Riley started to laugh and then we were dismissed. _

"_That was really some ole bullshit…" Huey states, still upset that I could crack him so easily and that he had a slut in his face. _

So, we're back together and it almost felt like the first time he asked me out! Except, I'm gonna need to get some more songs from him… but for now, Riley, Cindy, Huey and I were going to the Freemans' house before going to an event at Thugnificent's mansion.

\-_-/

Location: The Freeman House

**Huey's POV: **

I made my way upstairs with Jazmine, Cindy and Riley before we all separated. I head into my room followed by making myself at home, by taking off my school clothes and then replacing them with nothing for bottoms, (although I did put on thicker boxers after Tom's scolding this morning), and a black wife beater. I took out a book and started to read. Even though it was a nice break from homework, I thought it was one of the dumbest things for Wuncler High to offer no homework on the weekend just to make parents give in because of their sons/daughters begging them… it was just a faster road to being bankrupt. Ed Wuncler requested us because apparently we were the best students in the province—Riley and Cindy included, (though they act dumb, they're fairly smart), and—he requested us for other things, like the assembly today, which people actually didn't get pissed about our speeches because apparently they're trying to get publicity for their so called 'diversity' so they thought we gave great examples. As for the "experiment", though we made a quick buck and the teachers didn't get mad at us because they were #1: more astonished at the fact that I was unbreakable and #2: because they needed one stand involving health/sex education. Oh well. I'm Just glad I'm back with Jazmine 'cause otherwise I'd probably be beating myself up right now; quite literally…sometimes I think she's too good for me.

I'm taken out of my thoughts when I hear someone yell 'aye, nigga! Come out here, I need to talk with you! And don't be making faces or any shit like that cuz that's gay'. Yep folks you're right, I had to talk to Riley.

**Cindy's POV:**

I was waiting for Reezy to come back from his shower. I overheard him tell Huey that he needed a really cold shower and Huey jokingly told him to hurry up because he might need to take one of his own… so that was _something… _Reezy played it cool with me and just said he wanted to look 'fresh' 'cause he didn't know who would/wouldn't be at Thugnificent's house. So, I had two options at this point:

Watch Mr. Freeman wait like a bitch nigga for Crystal, like the champagne, to come home from her new job as a model, (yes she finally did it!)

Go to Huey and Riley's room and wait for Riley to get out of the shower there and possibly watch Huey and Jazzy have a lovey dovey moment.

Well, looks like I might have to be a cockblocker today! Lol! Sorry, but I just can't watch the desperate man… that's gay. And on top of that, it's just sad… I can't watch some old man wait for a retired hoe! I rather listen to Jazzy tell me how perfect Huey is—which she does already like everyday—but I'd actually be listening this time! So, I made my way into Huey and Riley's room.

Huey sat on his bed, reading a book entitled _The Life of Huey P. Newton_. Jazmine was sitting next to him, fiddling her fingers and quite obviously fighting the urge to disturb Huey from his reading, and glancing up at him and awful lot. She pulled her phone out and started to play _Parking Mania _with the ringer on. McHater of course got ticked off and demanded that she turn the ringer off. She debated with him telling him that it was crucial that she keeps the ringer on because the horn makes it more real.

"Oh please, Jazmine. Not only will that game not help you with your driving skills—which I must say are weak—but the noises and the horns and honks won't help either. Matter of fact, it seems like the only thing that's _horny _is _you_."

Oh shit! That nigga just called my girl Jazzy horny! Let's see where this goes…

"Horny? Me? Well, Huey Freeman, take a good look in the mirror!"

"Oh, hahaha, very funny, Jazmine. And yeah, you're horny! Have you forgotten that we've been best friends ever since I moved here at 10 years old? It's a fact that every time you try to resist something you fiddle with your fingers and glance at it. And you've been doing that exact thing to me!"

"Why were you even looking at me?! You were supposed to be reading!"

"I felt your long stare on me!"

"Well I—wait, wait, wait… You said I glanced at you, did you not?"

"Jazmine I don't see how that's relevant, but yes, you did."

"Alright, alright… then why did you just say you felt my "long stare" on you?!"

Huey's face was OD funny once he was caught in his lies, LOL!

"And this just proves that you, Huey Freeman, are the horny one."

"I am not! And what? A guy can't just look at his girl every once in a while?"

"Every once in a while?! You've been able to gather enough examples to prove that I, in fact, was resisting you and therefore horny! So I don't know why—"

"Jazmine… You just got caught in your own lie."

"Hey! Take that smug look off your face! I was just repeating you!"

"Oh well whatever… I need to get back to _ACTUALLY _reading because my apparent looking at you didn't get me far."

Huey then turns his back on Jazmine and starts reading intensely… Well that is until Jazmine grabs his book.

"Jazmine… give me my book back."

"Nope."

"Jazmine… NOW!"

Damn… this nigga was gettin' all mad and shit… I can see why Jazzy said it's sexy when Huey gets mad but damn it's way too sexy when Riley gets mad. He has me wet like OD and… TMI, sorry y'all.

"Ehh… I think you'll have to beg for it hubby."

Wait, wait, wait; hold up! These niggas already calling each other wifey and hubby?! Damn! It's like they've been fighting the urge to hit it for the past 6 years!

"Well, uhh, wifey… You already know that begging isn't my thing so I'm gonna ask one more time for you to give me my _Huey P. Newton _book back before I have to take it from you."

Oh shit! Oh shit! How he gon' take it from her?!

I see Riley coming out the shower and I run into the hall—making sure not to make a sound—and whisper in his ear what's about to go down.

"Aiight," he responds, "but only 'cause that's not my room and I actually got some respect for McHater when he not acting gay; so, like now… I guess."

"Aye! Sweet Riley's third appearance in the last 24 hours!"

"Aye, skank," he glares at me and I growl. Damn that agreement from this morning.

"What, Reezy?"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." I slap him on the side of the head and we sit down on his bed, still sure not to make a noise. Huey is tapping his foot impatiently and Jazmine is giggling with her arm/hand in the air holding the book up high.

"Well, I'm still waiting…"

"Huey, I'm not giving you your book. I'm sure you already know enough about Huey P. Newton, being that you were named after him… So go find something else to read."

"Jazmine, I was in the middle of the _Allegations of Violence _chapter, come on! It's not like you even want to read the book! You know what? I'm just gonna have to get it…"

"Nuh-uh, Huey!" Huey chases Jazmine around the room before cornering her.

"Jazmine, I've waited long enough," Huey says, coming even closer to her. Damn, they can probably feel each other's breaths and everything.

"Well, I still have your book. So, watcha gonna do now?" Huey eyes her (like a hawk, damn is all I have to say) and then looks at the scene.

**A/N: guys, if y'all saw season 4 episode 8, then idk if y'all caught it like I did, but here's Tom states after Siri posts something from Granddad's Facebook account: "You nasty sick man! How do you live with yourself? You filthy turn of a man! How could you put that on your Facebook page? **_**My daughter is friends with you on Facebook!**_** You're gonna rot in H-E-double fucking hockey sticks for this, Robert!" So uhh from the part I italicized, underlined and is in bold, knowing that Tom is the overprotective father that he is, he probably wouldn't let Jazmine have a Facebook until the appropriate age, which is obviously 13. So, because Huey and Jazmine are proven to be the same age in past seasons and Riley is two years younger than Huey, that means that Huey and Jazmine are 13+, which also means that Riley is 11+. Sorry, just thought that was a good highlight. Also, I NEED REVIEWS for this next question: Do you want Riley and Cindy to be together or Caesar and Cindy? Because honestly, I like both the couples equally, so with the upcoming chapters I just need feedback really bad because either way, drama is bound to happen. Thanks guys and stay tuned! P.S., sorry for the late update!**


	11. Reputation Changers Part 2

**A/N: Well, guys, right now Cindy + Riley is in the lead rather than Cindy + Caesar, but when this all happens will be over the course of the Talent Show and the days following; so although we still have a few chapters, if you haven't responded yet, please do, cuz I need responses for the buildup, pronto! **

**GUYS GO READ MY ONESHOT CALLED **_**"I'LL BE THERE" **_**RIGHT NOW… BUT, WARNING: IT'S RATED M!**

**ALSO READ: **_**TUTORING OUR LOVE **_**AND **_**20 QUESTIONS TTNL **_**BECAUSE I SWEAR GUYS, THINGS ARE GONNA PICK UP SOON… AND FAST AS HELL!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Boondocks.**

You do know that light-skinned ho was a hoe, right Granddad?

**What have I told you about cursing?! **

I didn't curse. I said hoe.

**Boy! **

I don't see what the big deal is just saying ho. _(Granddad beats Riley)_

**Now I bet you won't say that again. **

...hoe.

**Granddad, **Riley Freeman

(Guess Hoe's Coming To Dinner)

Location: The Freeman House

**Huey's POV: **

Why, oh why did this have to happen. Not only could I feel her sweet cinnamon breaths I loved so much on me, (yeah I know, I hate sugar but this is Jazmine we're talking about), she was also wearing a purple tube top and a light blue skirt she had changed into when we first came home. There was nothing I could really do and since I had already made myself at home, I barely had any clothing… and that was not helping the situation AT ALL. Worst of all, I still had to answer her question…

_Flashback…_

"_Jazmine, I was in the middle of the Allegations of Violence chapter, come on! It's not like you even want to read the book! You know what? I'm just gonna have to get it…" _

"_Nuh-uh, Huey!" I chase Jazmine around the room before cornering her._

"_Jazmine, I've waited long enough," I say, coming even closer to her. _

"_Well, I still have your book. So, watcha gonna do now?" Huey eye her and then look at the scene. No weapons, no resources…no objects I can bribe her off in reach… Then it hit me! _

_End of Flashback…_

"Well, Jazmine," I start, "looks like I'm just gonna have to do… this!" I mislead her by reaching up for the book before lowering my face down and making out with her. I felt her shocked lips against mine turn into a smile and she started to kiss me back hungrily. I returned the favor and propped her up on the wall. She dropped the book as soon as we started to play tongue hockey and put her hands around my neck. I soon found myself getting hard and Jazmine's skirt started to ride up because of this and also since I was pushing her against the wall. The make out was getting more and more heated so when we broke away for air, my hands slid up and down her thighs, ass and waist and I started to tug at her skirt a bit while she fiddled with my belt.

We were both snapped back to reality when someone opened the door.

"It's Crystal, bitch!" Crystal, like the champagne, says, entering our room and doing a dance.

"Aww come on, bitch! My bro was just getting some fo' real!" Riley calls out.

"Yeah, yeah! He was about to get a good serving of Jazzy Fresh!" Cindy adds on. Crystal then looks at the scene where Jazmine was still propped up against the wall with her skirt down a bit, my undone belt and everything else that was going on.

"Well, uhhh, Huey…" Crystal starts. "Your Granddad wanted you for something…" I quickly straighten myself out as does Jazmine and glare at Riley and Cindy before informing Crystal that it's not what it looks like. Jazmine is still in the corner where we were just making out, so I go back over to her.

"And, uhh, Jazmine… thanks for the book." I smirk and pick up the book followed by placing it back on my bed. "And this time, don't take it… otherwise we'll have to go through everything we just went through once again…"

"Well, Huey…" Jazmine whispers in my ear. "I wouldn't mind that much if we did…" Damn! She was straight up trying to seduce me! I shiver a bit and she smirks so I just shrug it off; like everything else.

"Well… I'm gonna see what Granddad wants now…"

"I'll come too!" Jazmine calls out.

"I bet yo ass is in trouble, so I'm comin'!" Riley says.

"If Young Reezy's going, then I'm fo' sho' coming with!" Cindy adds on. And the three follow me downstairs and I follow Crystal. When we get to the living room, Granddad asks me to grab the recipe I made and gave him for his restaurant. Yep, he teamed up again with Ed Wuncler Sr. and they added me on to the partnership because they decided to make it a vegetarian restaurant called 'Green Soul'. It had all sorts of vegetarian and vegan food, plus there were many juicers in the restaurant to blend the various fruits/vegetables we purchased.

"Damn, I thought he was in trouble!" Riley whines. "Tell me when his ass _actually _gets in trouble," he finishes, going up the stairs now.

"Yeah, Mr. Freeman! You can't be all misleading a nigga like that!" Cindy adds on then follows Riley upstairs.

"Did that blonde girl just call herself a _nigga_?" Granddad asks me.

"I'm afraid so, Granddad," I reply nonchalantly with the same blank expression on my face.

"_Damn. _I guess she _is _just like Riley." He starts to laugh along with Jazmine who giggles. I turn around to look at her and her face floods with a reddish/pinkish color almost immediately. Things might be like this for a while; I'm gonna have to talk to her soon…

"Boy! BOY!"

"Uhh yeah, sorry Granddad."

"Shit, Huey… got me sittin' here thinkin' I gotta go and spend my money for some dumbass doctors…"

"Uhh, so Granddad do you want me to get the recipe from _your _room or not?"

"Just go get it, boy, befo' I whoop your ass with my belt." I quickly go upstairs; skipping steps. I soon hear someone yelling and running behind me as if their life depended on it.

"Boy! Huey! Don't go in my room… I got it! Never mind, boy! Go back to your boring books or whatever the hell you were doing before."

"Granddad, I'm completely _capable_ of just grabbing a recipe."

"But you're completely _incapable _of going into my room. So move the hell out the way."

"Granddad, trust me, whatever you have in there I'll be able to take on."

"The hell you will! Now get out my way."

"Granddad, if it's a bunch of used condoms on the ground or somethi—"

"Shut the hell up. And move out my way." He was being as stubborn as a mule. Now I couldn't help _but _to be suspicious with what he was hiding. I mean, since we switched schools he's been hiding stuff from us and not allowing us in his room and certain places. I hear Crystal announce that she's leaving and the front door closes. That was the perfect amount of time to get my Granddad distracted from what we'd been debating about before. I needed to turn the tables on him; and quick.

"Wait Granddad, what did you want me to get from your room again? I'm sorry I'm taking so long…"

"My damn recipe! And you betta take it right now _and _have an excuse as to why—" I opened his bedroom door and see large pieces of equipment that could be used for spying on someone; like noise detectors and large telescopes.

"Holy shit," we both say in unison. The next thing I know, Jazmine, Riley and Cindy are all running down the hall coming from my and Riley's room.

"Granddad, what the fuck is this?" I question him.

"Boy, don't you curse in my house!"

"Granddad, you're stalling. Now I think I have every right to curse every once in a while; especially when it's involving _all this…_" I reply, gesturing to the equipment in his bedroom. "Granddad, please don't tell me this had something to do with the government."

"No, Huey. It has nothing to do with the government."

"Well… does it have to do with an upper class white men?"

"Well, uhh… there are _a LOT _of those in Woodcrest!"

"I mean Ed Wuncler Sr., Granddad."

"Well…"

Location: The Freeman House

**(Still Huey's POV):**

The past 30 minutes were spent with Granddad telling us half ass answers, me cracking him down, Riley Cindy or Jazmine interfering, him cursing us all out, then giving us the real answer.

It was actually a lot to take in… I didn't think that Ed Wuncler Sr. would ever think him and Riley, let alone all the other black students, had any potential. Or at least I thought that he wouldn't admit it. But he had, and now this was the big end result of it all. We took everything in and then suddenly Jazmine had an out loud thought.

"But Tyson and Maya aren't new. They can't be in charge of all the boards and clubs and still come in with the rest of us. It's… _impossible_." I gasp at the realization and then Jazmine continues her thoughts. "So, why would they be considered _new _and put on this list with the rest of us, Mr. Freeman?"

"Well, uhh… Mr. Wuncler said it was because since the day y'all transferred over they created the club 'HCOWH', is it called?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Well, yeah, they done created that and his suspicion grew because see, Mr. Wuncler didn't want them influencing people to get pregnant. So he lied to his dumbass staff and added them to the list."

"Sounds like the arrogant bastard to me…" I say. Everyone nods their head in agreement and then we go back to my and Riley's room.

"Aye, y'all niggas get dat email on ya school account 'bout dat HCOWH shit?" Riley asks. We all check our phones for notifications before responding 'yes/yeah'.

"Riley! Put your damn clothes on," I speak up.

"Stop hating, nigga! I'm in da crew. I can be over wheneva I want," he replies.

"Then you care to 'splain the mini skirt?"

"Ima get you back for that one, nigga."

"Me back for what? A practical joke in front of your brother, your girlfriend and your future sister-in-law? Yeah, you wish… besides, I—"

"Hold up, hold up, hold up… future sister-in-law? I 'on't see a ring on dat finger."

"Oh yeah, Jazmine, I forgot," I start as I take a box out of my pocket. "Here, open it." She does so and starts to freak out followed by showering my face in kisses.

**Jazmine's POV:**

After I pull back from Huey, who looks surprised, I finally say something.

"Oh my God Huey! I love it, I love it, I love it!"

"Well, I was hoping you would… it's a promise ring, by the way."

"No, silly… I thought it was a wedding ring," I say sarcastically and he rolls his eyes so I giggle. "Ooo, new IM!" I look down at the phone to see the message.

"Aye, nigga! Dat's mine. Give it back!" Riley yells at me.

_**AllThisThugnificence: **__(To Riley) y'all lil' niggas got five minutes 'til P. Diddy, Nicki Minaj and Snoop Dogg arrive her fo' your girls early birthday shit tomorrow._

"Riley, we have five minutes."

"Says who, nigga?"

"Thugnificent. Aka, the creator of your crew." Riley gulps. My method is a success.

"So what? Dat nigga don't own me! But, I uhh… I need y'all to get outta here." Cindy grabs me and pulls me out in the hallway then down the stairs with Huey a few feet behind. Huey goes into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and Cindy begins to freak out.

"Jazzy, we have to be over there in four minutes now! How am I gonna not let him know it's a surprise?! HE KNOWS what cars Lil' Wayne, Wiz Khalifa and Tyga drive. He's gonna see them and probably pass out before he can even meet the niggas for his early birthday present tomorrow!" She turns around to see that Huey has entered the room. "Umm, Huey? Nigga can you leave?"

"It's my house, Cindy."

"But you don't know what we're talking about."

"I think I have a pretty good idea…"

"Well then, what, nigga?"

"You're talking about how you're gonna trick my brother into going over to Thugnificent's place so you can surprise him for his birthday tomorrow. And although you haven't mentioned it yet, you're probably worried about whether or not he's getting/gotten you something for your birthday because it's also tomorrow. So now, if you will, I'll be taking Jazmine…"

"Sorry, Cin, but I've been waiting to do something to Huey for a few minutes now…"

"And what exactly is that, Jazmine?" Huey questions. I giggle and push him against the couch and begin to kiss him. We both almost immediately deepen the kiss and hold it for quite a while… well, that is until we heard—

"Damn. Every time I turn my head, those niggas is making out, C-Murph!"

"Yeah, I know right, Reezy! Now, uhh, I needs ta take you over to somewhere but ya need to close your eyes, aiight?"

"Well, ya see, C-Murph I was gon' ask the same thing of you…" Huey and I both whip our heads around to the scene.

"You know what?" Huey says. "I just want to get all _this _over with, so Jazmine you guide Cindy and I'll guide Riley because I'm pretty sure we already know what's about to happen and where it's gonna happen, so…"

\-_-/

Location: Thugnificent's Mansion

**Huey's POV:**

After all of Riley and Cindy's affection and excitement were done and over with, we took pictures (on Riley and Cindy's requests) with Lil' Wayne, Tyga, Snoop Dogg, P. Diddy, Nicki Minaj and Wiz Khalifa and each of us posted them on our social media. Well, more like Riley and Cindy hacked my phone to post mine, Jazmine gave in after they asked twice and Riley and Cindy asked as a birthday present from the artists to post it on their pages on all social media they had. Next thing you know, we're this international _sensation. _Like most of the girls were commenting:

"I wanna be Jazzy or C-Murph"

"Mr. Afro can tap my ass any day"

"Freeman bros are my new wallpaper!"

And the guys were mostly like:

"Those niggas is fresh"

"They don't deserve those beautiful girls"

"(If they're gay) I'd have sex with those sexy people any day!"

And so on… so, it was interesting going through my comments on social media, but I practically couldn't because of all the followers I (and everyone else) was receiving. I still want to get Riley back, but today is his pre-birthday celebration, tomorrow IS his birthday… thank goodness I found a way in the next thing we're doing…

**Jazmine's POV:**

We divided into boys and girls so in the guys' room it was: Huey, Riley, Snoop Dogg, Wiz Khalifa, P. Diddy, Lil' Wayne, Tyga, Thugnificent, Flonominal and Macktastic. In the girls' room, it was just: Cindy, Nicki Minaj and I.

We shared secrets and got a lot of tips and exclusive stuff from Nicki about her job and her life in general. Since it was Cindy's celebration—well, Riley's too, but—and she really wanted to see P. Diddy and Snoop Dogg, (since they are her favorites along with Nicki Minaj), we decided to take a visit to the boys room. When we get there, Snoop Dogg and Wiz Khalifa are rapping/singing to Young Wild & Free while Huey sings as Bruno Mars. Next thing you know, Tyga asks for help on 'Rack City' and Riley makes Huey go up with him. The song comes on (karaoke version) but Huey, Riley and Tyga, (since it is his song), are just dancing and not even looking at the lyrics.

"Jazzy, I thought you said Huey _wasn't _into this type of stuff," Nicki Minaj says.

"The nigga isn't," Cindy replies before I can even get a word in.

"Well, guys, there's always two sides to the story… I'm sure he has a perfect explanation for all this…" I tell them. And that was when all the guys in the room turned around to find us standing in the doorway.

"Jazmine?" Huey says. Yep, we're gonna have some serious explaining to do…

**A/N: I've been hella depressed that The Boondocks ended, despite the fact that Aaron McGruder wasn't working on the 4****th**** and final season. For the record, I think they ended the show horribly and I was also upset that this season there was NOT one single scene of Huey and Jazmine—let alone just Huey—at their tree on the hill. And also that they only had 10 episodes this season rather than 15. But, at least The Boondocks will live on because of works like these, fans, etc. **

**Ima try to get in another chapter of **_**Tutoring Our Love **_**tonight and sorry y'all, but I can't explain everything immediately! It has to have some level of mystery!**

**Haha, last night my sister and my mom were watching the BET awards and I was just like "Must I recite Huey Freeman's learning about not watching BET?!" lol. **

**Also, I think that 'Reputation Changers' might be a four-part chapter set. Aiight? **


	12. The Gay-Ass Explanation

**A/N: THIS IS A QUICKIE! DO NOT BE SURPRISED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I 'ON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**

**Jazmine's POV:**

"Jazmine?!" Huey says. Yep, we're gonna have some serious explaining to do… "Hey, wifey," he jokes; scowl still on his face.

"Hey, hubby," I respond.

"So… are we just gon' forget dat this nigga was just rapping a whole song without looking at a paper or any shit?" Cindy asks.

"Naw, he looked at the paper with all da lyrics befo' da nigga challenged me to a rap battle as payback. But it don't matter no mo' cuz we made a deal that he gets ten free hits at me at any time instead of him breaking down my rep," Riley tells us.

"Yeah, my first hit… is now!" Huey exclaims, punching Riley upside the head.

"You gay-ass hater," Riley murmurs.

"Yeah, anyways… oh yeah! Jazmine, I don't know all the lyrics… I just memorized them quickly before we started," Huey continues.

"Gay-ass explanation," Riley remarks.

\-_-/

Later on, after Riley and Cindy had fulfilled their time with their favorite rappers and the rappers had to leave, Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy came over.

"Yo, Mariah! Tell yo moms I say 'thanks' fo' last night," he says while walking over to me.

"Huh?" I ask, completely confused.

"Ed, you're forgetting something!" Rummy exclaims.

"Huh?" Ed III asks, looking about as confused as me.

"Jaz, just tell your mom that Ed forgot to use a condom and is very sorry," Rummy explains.

"**CONDOM FOR WHAT?!" **I exclaim.

"You didn't know? Your moms has been fucking with Ed for years now… just not in an official relationship. Cuz, ya know, of yo dad. But now they are!"

"**MY MOM HAS BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HIM FOR YEARS?!" **

"7 lucky years, to be exact. You didn't know? Your dad finally found out what, Ed? 2-3 months ago? Anyways… he filed for a divorce on the same day. They said they were waiting to tell you… Oh shit. Sorry for spoiling it…" I head out the door and Huey chases after me. As if reading my mind, he speaks words that are reassuring; but the truth still lies within them.

"I know you have to work this out with your family but… once it's over, meet me at the hill." I nod my head quickly at Huey's words before entering my house through the front door to find my parents sitting on the couch as if they were waiting for me to come home to tell me… I guess it's my turn to surprise them now.

"So, you're divorced," I start. "Tell me who has custody."

\-_-/

My dad explained to me that he had full custody, but I'm allowed to see my mom whenever I want… she's moving into the Wuncler mansion. They even built a new wing for her and Ed Wuncler III's offspring… just great.

I go up to the hill as Huey instructed me to do earlier; only to find him sitting on the ground, scowling at the world.

"Hey, Huey," I say, breaking the silence.

"Hey, Jazmine… so are you staying here?" Huey asks.

"Yep. My dad has full custody but I'm allowed to see my mom whenever in her new living area."

"Which is..?"

"A new wing to the Wuncler mansion," I explain. I sigh and Huey motions for me to come and sit down next to him.

"Wanna repeat history?" He asks me, scowl still on his face; his eyes have softened a bit, though. I immediately know what he's talking about, so I kiss him on the cheek, he kisses me on the forehead, he brings me close to him so that I'm resting in between his legs. It was… well… peaceful.

It's like all my issues just go away when I'm around Huey… and I'm extremely grateful for that. And I'm glad that he feels the same way too.

**A/N: IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ MY A/N IN **_**TUTORING OUR LOVE, **_**I'm going to be gone for 2 WEEKS, with NO ELECTRONICS what so ever, so this is a closing of sorts for some of the stuff going on so that I don't leave y'all niggas hanging. BUT THIS IS NOT THE END OF **_**DON'T MAKE ME REGRET IT**_**!**

**See y'all niggas in two weeks!**

**P.S. Sorry guys if you were expecting Huey not to give that kind of explanation and instead explain that he's always loved rap music or something like that… my party version of Huey—no matter how bratty he gets in that story—is in **_**Tutoring Our Love**_**. Also, as I mentioned in the Author's Note in the last chapter, I think that **_**Reputation Changers **_**may be a four-part chapter set… especially now being how short this chapter and the big bomb that'll be dropped soon. **

**From here on out, secrets WILL be revealed and more suspicious events will occur, leaving the Boondocks crew to figure out what's up—primarily Jazmine, Cindy, Riley and Huey. So, uhh, yeah… watch out for that and peace! Homies over hoes!**


End file.
